Lame et bouclier
by naycis
Summary: Depuis les profondeurs de l'enfer, deux démons se réveillent et changeront, par leurs actes et leurs objectifs, la face du monde. La destruction, leurs permettra de refaçonner ceux en quoi nous croyons. Les mystères les mieux gardés éclateront au grand jour révélant une destinée incroyable, mais surtout tragique. Venez à présent découvrir leur histoire qui amènera la fin.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à vous chers futures lecteurs / lectrices ou simples passants qui a cliqué sur la mauvaise fictions. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que cela est grisant et je suis désolé pour toi. Mais, tant que tu est la, pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil ( Non, je ne profite pas du tout de la situation, c'est faux ). Puis, ça devrait aller, personne ne va tuer ou manger quelqu'un ( on est pas cannibale, quoi que pour certain faut douter )._**

 ** _Sur ceux, bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fiction, ma toute première d'ailleurs ( s'il vous plait ne me tuait pas ). Je préfère vous prévenir tous de suite, l'orthographe et moi, c'est comme l'huile et l'eau ça ne se mélange pas. Cependant, je vais essayer de ne pas détruire la langue française ( enfin juste un peu, quand même )._**

 ** _Bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré mes nombreuses prières ( monde cruel et vie nul ). Seul mes deux petits OC's sortent de mon cerveau déjanté. Sur cela, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ( ou pas ). En espérant que je ne trouve aucun de vous devant ma porte demain matin avec un fusille ( prenait une licorne, ça fait cent fois plus peur ), car j'ai détruit le français et votre innocence avec ma folie._**

 ** _Allez, maintenant entrer dans mon instable esprit et accrocher vous pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de l'enfer._**

* * *

Dans une rue, sombre et étroite. Deux silhouettes couraient en silence, seules et perdues. Leur souffles difficiles et saccadés envahissez le calme ambiant. Leurs ombres, petites et chétifs se déplaçaient sur les murs des nombreuses hautes maisons qui défilaient devant-elles. Leurs cheveux voltigeaient derrière eux au rythme de leurs course effrénée. Aucune des deux ne s'arrêtaient, elles couraient, à en perdre allène, fuyant un ennemi invisible et cachant la peur naissante aux tréfonds de leurs âmes.

La ville était silencieuse et l'atmosphère pesante, aucun bruit ne parvenaient aux oreilles, aucun mouvement, aucune vie n'était présente. Le claire de lune baignait l'endroit endormi paisiblement. Les habitants aux cotés de Morphée avaient laissé la ville s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Laissant l'occasion aux animaux nocturnes de faire surface et de chasser leurs innocentes proies. A première vue, rien de vraiment alarmant ne se tramait dans ses lieux. Seul l'atmosphère étouffante et la fuite mystérieuse de ces deux inconnues amenaient un sentiment de mal être énigmatique.

Soudain en une seconde, le silence sacrée se brisa et une vive lumière se propagea dans les ruelles laissant se réveiller la ville endormie dans un fracas monumentale.

Pas loin des deux ombres une explosion soudaine était apparue, détruisant une grande partie des bâtiments autour d'eux . La vif flash fit apparaître les fuyardes à la lumière aveuglante.

Les deux silhouettes étaient celle de deux jeunes filles âgées de 7 ou 8 ans. La première qui courait en tête avait des cheveux mi-long, rigide, d'un brun chocolaté qui frottaient l'air violemment à chacun de ses pas. Le haut de sa tête était cachée par une casquette ovale faite de cuir animal. Celle-ci était parsemait d'égratignures en tout genre, preuve du mauvais moment que passaient les gamines. Plus bas, on apercevait un fin visage représentatif de son âge. Il était clairement celui d'une enfant. Or celui-ci abrité deux prunelles représentant les profondeurs de l'océan, un bleu profond qui vous enferme et vous englouti sans que vous ne puissiez vous débattre. Un regard qui intime le respect à tous ceux qui le croise, celui qui vous fait tomber au sol en une seule seconde. Un regard fulgurant non approprié à un être dit innocent et sain.

Mais à cet instant, se regard meurtrier fuyait, trembler de peur face à la mort, face à la faucheuse qui planait autour d'elles. Néanmoins malgré la frayeur et l'anxiété présente chez la jeune fille, on apercevait derrière ses prunelles levées, sa force de caractère et sa détermination à vivre. La terreur présente devenait un carburant infini qui la faisait avancer sans se retourner et ceux en parfaite cohabitation avec la frayeur emprisonnant son âme.

A quelque pas derrière elle, sa camarade courait maladroitement. Au détriment de sa congénère, celle-ci se faisait engloutir par la panique environnante et manquait de lâcher à chaque nouveau pas. Les flammes les entourant faisaient briller ses longs cheveux blonds qui petit à petit viraient au dorés dans son dos. Elle les gardaient attachées en une vulgaire tresse à l'aide d'un long et épais ruban à la forme d'un papillon de nuit, qui manquait lui aussi de céder à tout moment. Son visage d'ange était apeuré et des larmes risquaient d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux, qui viraient tantôt au gris acier, tantôt au bleu céleste. Vous savaient celui des jour d'été où le soleil régnait en maître et annihilait les nuages duveteux ayant le malheur de se mettre sur sa route. C'est cette couleur que reflétait ses pupilles, le couleur de la douce joie qui ici se ternissait en froideur inégale.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, là où on voyaient dans le regard de son amie de la force, on n'apercevaient ici une crainte, frayeur, peur de la réalité. Cela plongeait la gamine d'en un état de panique incontrôlable, faisant fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse et tendre ses jambes qui avançaient, libres de leurs mouvements.

Toutes deux portait des vêtements simples. La premières avait un t-shirt bleu et un short noir comme le nuit, tandis que la deuxième portait un long débardeur brun noisette qui lui arrivait au genoux et un pantalon bleu marine collant sa peau en sueur. Ces bouts de tissus étaient sales et en lambeaux, laissant apercevoir une partie du corps des gamines. Celui-ci, ainsi que leur visage angélique étaient recouverts de boue séchée et de sang frais. Les petites étaient toute deux vaguement blessées, des coupures et des hématomes se manifestaient sur leurs frêles corps. En particulier chez la brune, qui possédait une longue plaie, qui partait de de son avant-bras, continuée sa route vers son épaule et se terminait près de sa clavicule. Son bras pendait mollement près de son corps, se balançant d'avant en arrière. La sang coulait et tachait les pavés de pierre, laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle. Mais la terreur de la petit fille était plus forte que la souffrance, empêchant son cerveau de voir le réelle étendu des dégâts et la forçant à continuer de courir.

Malgré leurs états plus que grave, les deux gamines avançaient sans jamais s'arrêter, dans les différentes rues de la ville en flamme. Des coups de feux fusaient l'air à côtés d'elles et des cris de désespoirs et de douleurs arrivaient à leurs oreilles. Les habitants en paniques tombaient tour à tour au sol, inertes.

A cette vision d'horreur depuis trop longtemps vue, la petite blonde craqua et pleura à chaudes larmes, arrêtant ses jambes. Ses forces jusqu'ici infini s'effritaient à la vue écarlate.

La remarquant son amie, se retourna et la tira à l'aide de son bras valide pour l'inciter à continuer .

-Courage El, nous devons les rejoindre, les prévenir. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Ils ont besoin de nous, alors aidons les à tous prit! Souffla la brune d'une traite, essoufflée.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, la blonde passa son bras droit sur son visage et sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes, son cœur ne laissait aucun répit à sa poitrine et ses poumons la consumait de l'intérieur. Cependant, elle hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. Elles n'avaient pas le choix et malgré les souffrances endurées, elles devaient continuer.

Les deux petites filles se mirent alors à accélérées, asseyant d'oublier les cris perçants autour d'elles. Tous ses événements les ébranlaient, leurs cerveaux d'enfants ne pouvaient assimiler l'importance de se massacre, préférant se fermaient tant bien que mal au moindres pensées funestes, les laissant courir désespérément.

Au bout d'un certain temps à esquiver les assaillants de la ville et à tracer à travers les ruelles, les deux amies sortir enfin du cauchemar de flamme. Leurs pas les amenèrent à une vaste forêt où elles entrèrent sans hésitation. Les cris au loin se perdirent peu à peu dans le lointain, calmant les fillettes, éclairées par le claire de lune. Lune qui était devenu sanglante, après que la fumée oppressante des flammes ne soit montée la dénicher. Celle-ci semblait maintenant plus menaçante et hostile. Elle était devenue signe d'un mauvais présage, d'un bain de sang, d'un enfer.

Tout en continuant leur chemin, les gamines remarquèrent une lumières au loin devant elle. Elles sourirent de toute leurs dents et une étincelle d'espoir traversa leurs prunelles, perdant ainsi leurs froideurs et devenant pétillantes. Elles accélérèrent en se rapprochant de leur objectif commun. Puis lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à leur terre promise, la brune s'arrêta , la bouche ouverte et une expression choquée sur son si jeune visage. Son corps tremblait et ses yeux se ternir d'horreur.

-Ay, qu'est qu'y a, demanda timidement la blonde, pourquoi tu...,elle nu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se figea à son tour.

Devant-elles se trouvait leur maison, mise à feu. La petit bâtiment se décomposait silencieusement à la chaleur ardente des flammes. Tel un feu démoniaque, la braise dévorait chaque parcelle de bois, de pierre et de tuiles de la maisonnette ne laissant aucun répits à celle-ci. Les crépitements qui atteignaient les oreilles des fillettes se transformaient en une musique démoniaque, montrant l'enfer de l'endroit. Les poutres pourtant si solide se fracassaient au sol dans un bruit sourd, accentuant le cauchemar.

Mais ce n'étaient pas cela qui les avaient raidies, à l'orée de la clairière et devant le tourbillon furieux se trouvaient de longs et grands poteaux fièrement dressés. Ils portaient sur eux différentes silhouettes. Leurs yeux vitreux ne laisser aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de cadavres et pas de n'importe lesquels. C'était ceux d'enfants tous de bas-âges, ne dépassant pas les 10 ans. C'était leurs tendre et frêle camarades avec lesquels elles avaient ries et pleurées, les personnes qu'elles considéraient comme leurs seuls amis, leur famille.

Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine. Leurs corps traversés les piquets et étaient recouverts de liquides gluants et sombres. Des troues s'en doute causés par des balles et de longues estafilades allaient de bas en haut sur les silhouettes, décollant les différentes partie de leur corps de leur point d'origine. Leurs regards remplis de détresse étaient devenus morts, leurs âmes avaient quittées les corps précipitamment, laissant à la vue de tous cette expression horrible. Des traces de larmes séchées sur leurs joues montraient la peur, la tristesse et la souffrances émient par les gamins.

Choquée, le regard des deux amies dériva alors encore plus haut vers les cieux, tombant sur un autre corps, pendu. Celui-ci avait les yeux plongés dans le néant abyssal des ténèbres. Son corps ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vile morceau de viande. Les blessures nombreuses ne laissaient plus apercevoir une seule parcelle de son ancien corps, le laissant quasiment méconnaissable aux yeux d'inconnus. Le spectacle qu'offrait la scène était abominable, sauvage et épouvantable. Une scène qui vous retourne les tripes et tue à jamais votre innocence. Pourtant, les gamines reconnurent la damné à l'aide de ses pupilles si spéciales. En effet, ses yeux transportaient une couleur unique en son genre. Ils étaient écarlates, comme un rubis, comme le sang. Une seule personne sur l'île possédait ses yeux, cette personne était la meilleur chose qui leurs soient arrivaient, il était leurs sauveur, leur père.

Le petite fille blonde s'écroula au sol, vomissant, puis sanglotant. Son corps tremblait et était atteint de fort spasmes la faisant tourner petit à petit de l'œil.

-Non ce n'est pas...,barbouilla la gamine entre deux sanglot .

Ses larme filaient sur ses joues, touchant par la suite le sol boueux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tremblant comme une feuille.

Son amie à ses côtés fit quelque pas en arrière, avant d'elle aussi s'écraser lourdement sur la terre. De lentes gouttes vinrent couler sur ses joues, plus silencieuses que celles de son amie. Son visage était figé dans un effroi sans pareil. Aucune des deux ne bougeaient, se laissant envahir par leurs sentiments et la musique démoniaque des flammes.

Leurs amis n'avaient en rien mérités se sort et encore moins leursbon père. Celui-ci était la bonté incarné, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, n'aimant pas la violence de geste ou de parole. Il les avait même recueillis, eux les enfants des basse-villes, eux qui n'était rien, simplement de la misère et du désespoir. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

Les deux gamines plongèrent dans un flux d'émotions et de souvenirs, perdus dans leurs sentiments. Incompréhension, peur , tristesse, rage, haine se battaient en elles, figeant le temps en un seul instant, celui présent. Personne ne pourrait dire combien de temps elles restèrent la à broyer du noir.

Puis, soudain, la brune se leva, un regard déterminé sur son visage. Elle sécha ses larmes rapidement de son bras et pris celui de son amie, la tirant vers les profondeurs de la végétation. Sous le choc la blonde ne réagis pas et se laissa aller, puis reprenant son esprit elle s'arrêta nette.

-Que fait tu, attend !

La jeune fille tira en arrière pour échapper à l'emprise de l'autre, ce qui ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte sur son poignet. L'entêtement de la blonde à essayer de repartir en arrière, fit se retourner la brune qui la fixa, yeux dans les yeux.

-NOUS NE POUVONS PAS RESTER ICI, cria elle. Nous devons partir, maintenant. Sinon nous mourrons et nous n'aurons servies à rien, si nous voulons les venger, si nous voulons servir à quelque chose nous devons partir. Je sais que père garde une barque cachée près des rochers au nord de l'île, nous y allons.

-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas las abandonner sur ses poteaux, nous devons...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Eléonie, trancha la gamine en fixant son amie dans les yeux.

Celle-ci tressailli sous l'entente de son prénom et le regard noir qui lui était adréssé.

-Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais ils sont morts et pleurer sur des cadavres ne les ramènera pas, El. Alors, à la place de se morfondre près d'eux, eux qui ne méritaient pas se sort, battons nous pour les venger. Mais pour cela nous devons vivre et à n'importe qu'elle prix, déclara la brune avec un calme étonnant, au vue de la situation.

A cette annonce la dénommée Eléonie serra fortement ses poings, qui s'ouvrirent et déversèrent leur liquide. Elle voulait crier et encore espérait, se fermer à la dure réalité et pourtant elle ne le pouvait pas, elle le savait. Elle retira sèchement son poignet de l'emprise qu'exerçait son amie avec une force nouvelle. Puis, elle commença à courir de toute ses forces, sous le regard surprit de la brune qui décida de la suivre en silence.

Les gamines repartir dans une course effrénée, le visage bas, sans un mot. Elles continuèrent en direction de la côte du nord, de la mer, de la sécurité. Malgré la peur, la fatigue et leurs différentes blessures, les deux jeunes filles n'abandonnèrent pas et arrivèrent au bord de la mer après un bonne heures à entendre les cris de la ville se volatiliser de plus en plus dans le lointain. Leurs corps se tordaient de douleur et leurs esprits, déchirés, les avaient abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Sans un bruit elles se dirigèrent vers un énorme amas de rochers, cherchèrent un peu en escaladant ici et là pour enfin trouver une barque cachée à la vue de tous. Elles sautèrent dans l'eau glacée de la nuit sans un remord et nagèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'embarcation. Elles eurent du mal à monter dedans, mais en s'aidant l'une l'autre elles y arrivèrent finalement.

En reprenant leurs soufflent faibles, chacune prit une rame. Elles étaient exténuées et trempées, pourtant les deux jeunes filles ramèrent sans sourciller. Leurs différents blessures s'aggravèrent au fil des mouvements, ce qui ne les atteignirent pas, leurs seules pensées se dirigeant vers le cauchemar réel qu'elles vivaient.

Elles quittèrent la côte sans un bruit. Allant de plus en plus loin dans le vaste océan de North Blue. L'étendu des dégâts était maintenant visible à leurs yeux morts, ternis par le manque de sentiments. Un énorme incendie s'échappait de la forêt et de la ville. Seule les flammes étaient visibles de si loin. Il n'y avait plus aucun cris depuis longtemps, tout les habitants avaient sans doute était décimés par les assaillants.

Ces hommes que maudissaient maintenant les deux enfants, ceux qui avaient tué leur famille, leur amis, toute les personnes qu'elles connaissaient de loin ou de près. Ceux qui allaient hanter à jamais leurs pires cauchemars. Ceux qui étaient habillés de bleu et de blanc. Ceux qui portaient tous les même chemise, les même casquettes bleues, les même armes, sabres et pistolets. Ceux qui étaient représentés par la mouette bleu, volant fièrement sur leurs drapeaux. Ceux qui étaient censés être la justice mais qui étaient de viles démons, assoiffés de sang et de chairs. Ceux qu'on appelaient communément dans le monde entier, les Marines, les protecteurs ou plutôt les tueurs.

-Nous les vengerons, souffla la brune mélancolique et emplie de haine.

Son amie leva son regard grisâtre sur elle et regarda un instant le lointain qui s'offrait à leur vue.

-Tu as raison Aydine, mais pour cela, comme tu la si bien dit tous à l'heure nous devons devenir plus forte et nous battre pour survivre jusqu'à se moment tant attendu, jusqu'à cette vengeance qui siffle à nos oreilles.

La brune étonnée qu'on lui réponde et surtout d'une tel manière, tourna vivement sa tête vers son interlocutrice. Tout à coup, en croisant leurs regards, elles reçurent une sorte d'électrocution et comprirent instinctivement la suite. La jeune blonde tendis alors sa mains gauche à son amie qui la pris sans hésitation , scellant un pacte éternel et incassable entre elles.

-Nous le promettons, aujourd'hui et à jamais, prononcèrent-elles d'une même voix.

D'un coup, comme si le ciel lui même avaient entendu leur pacte, un orage éclata dans le ciel, faisant tomber de lourdes gouttes à sa suite, trempant l'embarcation et les gamines. D'un même geste elles regardèrent une dernière fois leur île partir en fumer, avant de se retourner vers leur avenir, vers leur vengeance.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, mon petit prologue est terminé ( petit ?, cette notion est étrange ). J'espère sincèrement que cela vous à plus ( ou juste que vous êtes encore la pour lire mes conneries )._**

 ** _Pour en revenir à cette fiction, celle-ci vient tout droit de mon esprit. Il est donc normale si certain d'entre vous trouve se prologue bizarre, flippant, voir même chelou et ses réactions son humaine. Vous n'êtes pas dans mon cerveau ( vous ne voulez pas y être, croyez moi ) et comprendre l'entièreté de mes délires vas être difficile. Cependant, je garde espoir à vous revoir dans le premier chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et au plaisir de vous retrouver._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour / bonsoir et bienvenu pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire ( pas trop tôt, les bases posées précédemment vont enfin servir). Si vous êtes encore parmi nous c'est que le gloque vous va, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ceux qui veulent vomir, il ne sera plus aussi présent qu'avant (juste un petit fond ou pas ça dépend d'où). De plus, rassurez-vous mes pensées les plus bizarres ont été enfermées à Impel Down, au septième sous-sol et sont bien gardées ( enfin, ils ont quand même oublié ma schizophrénie )._**

 ** _Maintenant, je remercie messieurs... euh... messieurs l'inconnu( je site ''Je tape l'incruste''), pour ça review. Vraiment, ça encourage( le sombre c'est la vie ). D'ailleurs, tu as raison, parier avec moi, c'est comme parier avec le diable c'est pas conseillé (T'inquiète pas, tu risque juste de tomber dans mes délires fous et dieu c'est que c'est dur d'en sortir ou juste de vivre avec (le suicide) ). Nous verrons donc bien si tu as raison ou non._**

 ** _Bon, je pense que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pour lire mes conneries ( enfin tout le monde à son passe temps, je juge pas ) et je vous laisse donc le plaisir ( faut voir ) de découvrir ce premier chapitre._**

* * *

4 ans plus tard, quelque par sur North Blue

Ah...Aradwys, cette île où il fait si bon vivre. Où le soleil haut dans le ciel réchauffe les cœurs meurtris des passants, voyageurs comme brigands. Un lieu où la végétation luxuriante s'épanouit. Un lieu où la lumière majestueuse envahit votre esprit et votre âme. Un lieu où chaque habitant sourit en effectuant sa besogne quotidienne. Un lieu innocent, ne connaissant pas la cruauté du monde.

Ici, le temps ne semblait ne jamais être monotone et rien ne rendait les lieux lassants. C'est se qu'on appelle plus communément, un rêve éveillé, une île paradisiaque vivant du tourisme et des différentes récoltes qu'offraient le climat équatoriale si rare. Une véritable vue de rêve s'offrait à qui voulait la voir et ramenait joie de vivre et gaieté.

Près du port rempli de navires, les marchands criaient à tu tête, gratifiant leurs produits frais du matin. Leurs beuglements sonores parcouraient la ville actif depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube, attirant les curieux. Près d'eux, les enfants joyeux couraient et jouaient entre les allées marchandes amusant les passants qui regardaient d'un œil intéressé les différentes offres toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Près de leurs pieds, des chats et des chiens se pourchassaient, essayant de voir qui lâcheraient le premier et s'amusant des échecs des autres.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, près du majestueux château, les différents artisans créaient des œuvres sublimes, uniques et sans pareilles.. Des broderies, des sculptures en bois ou en marbres, des tapisseries fines, des bijoux de pierres précieuses ou encore des armes robustes et puissantes forgeaient à la sueur de leur front. L'île possédait une diversité de produits qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Celle-ci attirait d'ailleurs les œils avisés et pas forcement ceux avec sympathies et bonnes pensées. Pourtant, personne ne l'attaquait ou n'osait la conquérir, comme si la prendre serait tabou, un acte assuré de mort. Tous le monde l'atteignait, mais la paix virevoltait, dansait autour de île, narguant les assaillants. La guerre n'avait jamais atteint ses rives et ne les toucheraient probablement jamais. Peut être l'éraflerait-elle du bout des doigts, mais en aucun cas elle se retrouverait entièrement à ses portes.

Ce bout de terre était une propriété paisible appartenant à un roi bon et juste. Un simple paradis, non troublé par la réalité du monde. Fermant les yeux sur les atrocités de la vie, de l'Homme. Sur les démons naissant du malheur et de la haine engendrés par les guerres que menaient Marines, Pirates et Révolutionnaires.

Cependant, en ce jour, dans la grande allée de la ville côtière, un grabuge anormal se propageait. Des cris retentissaient, des hommes parlaient avec colères. Les passants s'écartaient, laissant le milieu de la route à la vue de tous.

Des soldats royaux, tout vêtus de rouge, couraient les sabres aux bras à la poursuite d'une personne bien trop rapide pour eux. La silhouette se faufilait dans la rue, tel une ombre. Elle sautait, sprintait de manière agile entre les étables marchandes, ne laissant pas se rapprocher les agresseurs de sa position.

Son long gilet noir volait derrière elle, tapant le sol au moindre bond et faisant gicler la poussière dans le lointain. Il n'était pas épais, bien au contraire, mais par une journée aussi ensoleillée le porter devait définir un calvaire extrême pour un être de chair et de sang. Pourtant, l'individu ne s'en souciait guère, tout comme le reste. Son pantalon d'un bleu marine brillait à l'astre solaire projetant un vif rayonnement, éblouissant les passants et les étourdissants quelque peu. Plus haut, sur sa tête, ses cheveux mi-longs se confondaient aux bois foncés des maisons et fouettaient l'air derrière elle. Sa crinière lisse partait même pour certaines de ses mèches dans des teintes de noires se rapprochant de l'obscurité qui avalait la planète après le crépuscule. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux se dandinaient joyeusement dans l'air aux fil de ces pas assurés.

Sa silhouette enfantine ne laissait aucun doute sur son potentielle âge. Elle faisait trois têtes de moins que les gardes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les semer avec aisance. En regardant son visage on apercevait un fin sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants de satisfactions et de provocations. La gamine semblait prendre plaisir à s'échapper de la situation délicate.

Leur course poursuite continuait dans toute la ville sans s'arrêter, depuis une bonne heure. La fillette ne laissait aucune chance à ses poursuivants en tournant avec agilité à chaque virage rencontré.

-Reviens là, salle gosse, que tu pâtisse de ton crime envers notre roi, cria un des gardes dans le lointain.

La jeune brune tourna sa tête et tira sa langue en signe de provocation. Les gardes royaux grognèrent derrière elle. Leurs visages furibonds virèrent au rouge écarlate, leurs yeux frémissaient, irrités par les vents marins. Leurs nerfs quand à eux devaient être à bouts et ceux depuis bien longtemps.

La jeune fille ricana. Il était tellement facile pour elle de faire sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds que, à ses yeux, cela devenait comique et symbole d'amusement, de plaisir.

Cependant, elle était dans une situation quelque peu délicate, même critique. Des hommes robustes, beaucoup plus grands et larges qu'elle, la chassaient avec des sabres qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée de sa fine silhouette. Mais cela ne lui faisait rien, elle avait l'habitude. Ce mettre en danger pour quasi rien faisait partie de son quotidien et ceux depuis toujours. Le même schéma se répétait inlassablement et rien ne l'empêchait. Cette fois ci n'était qu'une traque de plus. Elle pourrait en afficher une nouvelle à son palmarès. Cette île, cette situation n'avait pas échappée à la règle invisible qu'elle avait tissée.

N'empêche, la scène était des plus que comique. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que le vieux bonhomme qu'elle avait essayée de voler dans ce bar miteux était enfaîte le roi de toute l'île. Impossible tous simplement, il n'avait juste pas la carrure, la prestance ou même les vêtements pour le job. Le vieux , tel qu'elle l'avait vue, portait des vêtements trop amples pour lui, ressemblant quel que peu à ceux portaient par les paysans il y a 300 ans. De plus, il était recouvert de boues séchées comme si il avait travaillé aux champs, ce qui n'est pas l'activité d'un roi, vous le pensez bien. Et surtout celui de l'île d'Aradwys qui possédait tous ce qu'il pouvait exister et bien entendu une puissance politique incommensurable. Il siégeait même à la reverie, le conseil des rois, c'est pour dire. En plus qu'est ce qu'un roi ferait à boire de la bière dans un établissement fréquenté par des bandits, brigands et pirates, alors qu'il possédait des vins, des alcools subliment les papilles dans son château. Tous cela était juste impensable.

La gamine se frotta durement la tête. Puis décida de réfléchir plus tard au pourquoi du comment. Pour l'instant elle devait retourner sur son embarcation et partir d'ici le plus vite possible avant d'être jetée dans un cachot ou de terminer en pâtée pour monstres-marins. Il faut bien avouer, se retrouver dans la bouche putride d'un monstre-marin n'était pas son occupation première. Y avait mieux.

Tous en continuent de fuir, elle lançait souvent son regard vers l'arrière pour voir si son avance ne s'effritait pas. En y pensant, ces gardes n'étaient pas très doués. Elle une pauvre gamine d'à peine douze piges arrivait à les balader, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver en ville et que eux y habitaient depuis sans doute leur enfance. Ils devaient bien connaître des raccourcis pour la coincer. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils si loin d'elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, mais leur débilité arrangeait bien ses affaires. Elle se frotta les mains et rigola un bon coût, tel une folle.

Puis, par manque d'attention, elle percuta quelque chose de massif et tomba en arrière, sur son arrière train. Sa faisait un mal de chiant. C'était pas possible d'être à se point maladroite. Elle se releva directement d'un bond et regarda devant elle. Euh, au dessus d'elle, non vraiment au dessus. Comment il faisait pour être aussi imposant celui la, c'est un crime, il devrait être enfermé à Impel Down pour atteinte aux gens de petites tailles.

-Oh tu peut pas faire gaffe, sale môme, gronda la montagne.

La brune dévisagea l'énorme personne devant elle. Bon elle l'avait bousculée, enfin touchée car ses elle qui avait plus morflée que lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'agresser et lui parler comme si elle était un chien. C'était quoi ses manières, celles d'un babouin.

Enfin, pas étonnant que son langage soit si désirable, vu les fringues que l'homme se trimbalait, soit un vieux pantalon éléphant à rayures noirs et brunes et un vieux t-shirt qui devait sans doute être à la base blanche. Oui, à la base, car là c'était un mélange de brun pâle et de vert kaki. Pas très ragoutant, il faut l'avouer. Mieux ne valait pas savoir par quels moyens il en était venu à cela. Mais le pire restait sa tête, le pauvre n'était pas gâté. De grand yeux globuleux, des oreilles décollées et des dents à faire pleurer un gamin en bas-âge. Vue la dégaine c'était un pirate, c'est sur.

Il était tous simplement horrible, son corps n'était composé que de graisses, au moins à deux cent %. De la chaleur étouffante se dégageait de sa peau putride et une odeur nauséabonde émanait de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'ouvrait pour respirer bruyamment, tel un vrai porc. Il dégouttait littéralement la brune.

A cette vue, celle-ci faillie rendre son déjeuner. Elle mit à temps sa main sur son visage pour sans empêcher. Cependant, cette acte ne plus pas du tout à la bande de pirate, qui la toisait d'un regard mauvais, sanguinaire.

-Eh gamine, t'a un problème avec notre boss, déclara un sous-fifre en la pointant de son doigt, rageur.

-Écrase toi au sol, comme le cafard que tu es, siffla un autre en rage.

-Tu devrais mourir pour cet acte.

-Et baisse tes yeux, sous-merde, renchérit le voisin.

-Tu devrais même lécher les chaussures du capitaine pour te faire pardonner, allait plus vite que ça, sale chienne, railla un autre.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler bruyamment, des rires gras, qui faisaient vibrer les oreilles de la gamine, prête à exploser. Une veine apparue sur sa tempe, elle fulminait de l'intérieur. Mais ils se prennent pour qui cela, pensa-t-elle en continuant d'écouter leur inepties.

-Eh bien tu attend quoi pour t'écraser comme la merde que tu es ou bien tu à si peur que tu en es paralysée. Si tu veux on peut très bien te tuer sur place, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent et elle vit rouge. L'air autour d'elle devint pesant. Elle leva les yeux, lançant un regard noir au groupe. Un sourire sarcastique apparue alors sur son visage d'ange.

-Pourquoi je m'excuserais, ce n'est pas ma faute si votre soit disant boss est tellement immense qu'il prend toute la route et que l'esquiver est difficile, même pour moi, le _cafard_. De plus, j'aurais pariée que c'était vous les sous-merdes qui devraient rampaient comme des larves aux pieds des autres, après tout vous ressemblaient tellement à des insectes que vous avaient le parfait profil, non ? déclara la brune sans le moindre stress et avec un rictus déformant son jeune visage.

Un silence de mort suivis cette remarque cinglante. Les personnes autour affichaient une expression surprise et emplie de crainte. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de critiquer une bande de pirate en face de soit, surtout lorsque l'on fait à peine un mètre vingt, que l'on a douze ans et que l'on est une fille, une petite fille. Mais fuck les lois de la logique.

Les pirates la foudroyaient du regard, sans doute des envies de meurtres passaient dans leurs minuscules cervelles.

-T'a dit quoi là, je crois avoir mal entendu, demanda l'un d'eux en haussant le ton.

L'un de ses camarades se rapprocha et pointa du doigts son capitaine dans un geste assez ridicule.

-Tu sais à qui tu parle au moins, déclara-t-il. Cette homme, non, ce monstre devant toi est un grand pirate, crains sur toutes les mers, tu parle à Didrik Gloutoni rechercher activement pour 20 millions de berrys dans le monde entier. Si il veut il ne ferait qu'une boucher de toi la morveuse. Alors surveille t'es parole et écrase toi au sol, cria un pirate.

-Eh, pourquoi tu t'énerve j'ai juste dit la vérité. Vous ressemblaient à des larves et pas les plus belles si vous voulait mon avis, pirate-sama, répondit la gamine sarcastiquement.

Les pirates virèrent aux rouges et certain sortirent leurs armes sous l'insulte. Ils avaient l'air un peu tendu, une journée au spa ne leurs feraient pas de mal.

Bon après faut avouer, la finesse n'était pas le point fort de la gamine et la réplique qu'elle avait sortie était poussée, mais bon, faut jamais ce laisser marcher sur les pieds, c'est prouvé scientifiquement par...par son expérience.

-Mais elle a des tendances suicidaires, la môme railla l'un d'eux.

Le capitaine sortit son pistolet et le ponta sur l'enfant. Les personnes qui observaient la scène pâlir. Ils étaient paralysées pas la peur, la crainte que leurs donnaient les pirates. Personne n'essayait de l'aider, même une simple diversion aurait été la bien venue. Bande de lâches, pensa la brune.

-Tu vas mourir, chienne pour cette affront. Puis lorsque que tu serra au sol, tel la vermine que tu es, je me ferrait un plaisir de danser sur ton cadavre avant dans faire de la pâtée pour les rats de mon navire qui mérite bien mieux que toi d'exister.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle affront tu parle, gros tas, rigola la fillette. Puis il ne vaut mieux pas que tu danse, il risquerait d'avoir un tremblement de terre, renchérit-elle.

Le monstre en face d'elle, posa le bout de l'arme sur la tempe de le jeune fille d'un geste brusque et posa son doigt sur le déclencheur. Cela devenait sérieux et la brune le sentait. Ses jambes étaient tendues au maximum près à bondir à la moindre alerte. Ses prunelles océaniques fixaient son opposant, recherchant les gestes, les points faibles de celui-ci. Son souffle calme témoignait de sa forte concentration. Elle était prête à le tuer aux signales invisibles autour d'eux.

-Va te faire... cria t-il.

-La voilà, elle est là, attrapaient là à tous prit, siffla une personne au loin, coupant l'imposant et immonde pirate.

Tous le monde se retourna vers le détenteur de la voix. La brune tressaillit. Eh mince, les gardes l'avait rattrapé, manquait plus que ça. Elle devait filer.

Elle profita de la surprise des pirates pour se faufiler entre les jambes de leur imposant capitaine d'un geste souple et se mit à sprinter dans l'allée. A ce moment précis elle ressemblait à si méprendre à une voleuse, ce qu'elle était, enfin quand elle en avait l'envie. Donc à se moment précis la qualification était la bien venue.

-Capitaine, la gamine s'échappe, déclara un sous-fifre.

-Quoi, fit il en se retournant vivement, rattraper la bande d'incapable ou ses vous que je tue et donne à manger aux rats.

-Oui boss, firent-ils en cœur, tremblant d'appréhension.

La fillette courrait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. L'expression prendre ses jambes à son coups représentait parfaitement la scène.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensée, elle était un vrai boulet, sérieusement, les gardes ne lui suffisait pas, non, fallait en plus qu'elle se tape des pirates sanguinaires et primés de surplus. C'était sa fête c'est ça, ''allez venaient c'est Open Bar pour une poursuite partie, tous le monde est invité''. Il n'y avait que cette explications qui était plausible. Elle leva la tête droit devant elle, le port n'était plus très loin, elle devrait y arriver.

Soudain un bruit de balle fusa et une vive douleur apparue sur sa joue. Des picotements la tiraillaient. Elle plaça sa main au niveau de la douleur et y découvris une fine coupure. Un liquide visqueux et chaud y découlé. Elle regarda sa paume et la trouva rouge écarlate. Du sang, elle saignait. Des fils rouges glissaient le long de sa joue et gouttaient vers le sol de la route, marquant son chemin au fer rouge.

Ces enflures avec leurs pistolets lui tiraient dessus. Elle entendit derrière elle des rires gras et rauques. Elle serra les poings, elle voulait tellement les tuer, les trucider, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle avait promis et puis elle serait sûrement morte ou gravement blessée si elle engageait le combat. A décidé, elle préférer fuir même si l'envie de leur foncer dessus la tiraillait de l'intérieur, lui susurrant des mots doux, tel un démon.

Elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit des sifflement stridents. Elle se baissa et bondit sur le coté. Elle continua ses mouvement plusieurs fois et évita toute les balles. Derrière elle les pirates et les gardes encore plus loin fulminaient à présent de colère.

-Attraper la, bordel ce n'est qu'un insecte et elle vous fait tourner en rond.

-Ils a raison, même si je déteste l'admettre, nous devons la capturer ou la tuer pour l'honneur de notre roi bien aimé et pour ne pas subir l'affront d'être humiliés par une simple gamine.

La brune reconnue aisément la voix des deux capitaines, celui des pirates, puis celui des gardes. La présence du chef royal ne l'étonna pas, cependant elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avec sa masse l'autre monstre pourrait suivre son rythme. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention, malgré sa surprise et accéléra encore à un virage évitant une nouvelle vague d'attaque.

Elle était essoufflée, cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine vers le port à quelques pâtées de maisons. Il faut dire que les esquives qu'elle effectuaient ne l'aider pas non plus. Elle voyait un peu trouble parfois, mais elle ne devait pas abandonner, il fallait qu'elle y arrive et qu'elle la rejoigne. Sinon elle ne donner pas cher de sa peau.

Elle vira d'une rue à l'autre, zigzagant. Elle semait ses poursuivants.

Pourtant à un tournant, une balle de fer toucha son poignets. Elle ne sentit toutefois aucune douleur après l'impact, juste un bruit de ver.

Attendez elle avait reçu la balle sur son poignet droit. Elle leva et regarda vivement son bras, ayant peur de comprendre. Un bracelet en cuir s'y tenait, dessus une aiguille brisée et des morceaux de ver se collaient ici et là. Le logpose avant en bonne état était brisé en mille morceaux.

Elle allait se faire tuer par Eléonie. Une goutte de sueur apparue sur sa tempe. Elle ne se sentait plus si bien et ses pas devinrent lourds. Elle avait l'impression de tirait des boulets de cent tonnes. Elle ne pouvait pas traîner, pas maintenant. Elle tapa violemment ses jambes de ses poings et se mit une baffe monumentale.

Les personnes qui regardaient la scène avaient les yeux écarquillés et cachaient leurs enfants dans leur dos. Ils devaient la prendre pour une folle et y avait de quoi. Mais cela n'était que superficiel à ses yeux, puis la folie était son amie au même titre que la mort.

Bon sa devrait le faire, El comprendra et puis entre un objet et sa vie y avait pas photo, si ? Se dit elle en accélérant le pas, laissant pantois certain de ses traqueurs. La brune sourit et continua. Le port n'était plus qu'à quelque pas.

A sa vue, elle bondit dans une rue adjacente à la surprise générale. Elle vira à toute vitesse vers une falaise qui jonchait le port. Les assaillants à ses trousses poussèrent des cris étonnés en voyant se changement soudain de direction et ne comprirent pas la démarche de la gamine.

La jeune fille, les ignorants, bondit entre les rochers pour gravir la falaise aisément. L'effort demandait était plus conséquent que les autres et consuma ses forces déjà appauvries. Après plus d'une centaine de sauts, elle arriva enfin au sommet, épuisée .Elle était en sueur, mais ne sans souciée guère. Elle s'avança près du bord de la colline et regarda l'eau en dessous d'elle. Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et huma l'air marins qui rentra dans ses poumons, la revigorant.

-Tu est bloqué maintenant gamine tu ne peux plus nous échapper.

La brune se retourna vers ses poursuivants, fraîchement arrivés, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sourit en face de la mort, c'est que tu as un peu de courage, ma parole. Mais ne rêve pas, cette acte de bravoure n'empêchera pas ton passage en enfer, rigola le répugnant pirate.

-Qui te dit que je vais mourir, je n'en ai point envie, affirma t-elle.

-Mais nous ne te laissons pas le choix, tu...

-La voilà, cria un garde en arrivant, coupant encore la parole à Gloutonni qui le fixa d'un regard mauvais, faisant tressaillir l'importunant.

-Je vois que tous le monde est là, nous allons enfin pouvoir terminer le jeu, déclara la gamine.

Tout les personnes se retournèrent vers elle, l'observant avec incompréhension et une touche de crainte. Devant ce gouffre sans fin, elle ressemblait plus à un démon qu'a une enfant. Son sourire avait quelque chose de dément, de fou et son regard bleuté provoquait des suées froides aux hommes, les plongeant dans les abysses que projetaient ses prunelles.

-Que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda prudemment le chef des gardes.

-Une seule chose, répondit-elle en levant le doigts devant son visage d'ange démoniaque.

Le temps se figea. Tout le monde attendaient cette dernière phrase. Les pirates pourtant rieur tout à l'heure avaient une expression fade, cachant toutes émotions. Les gardes à leurs cotés tenaient fermement leurs sabres près à attaquer aux moindres gestes suspects.

-Que c'est la fin, finit-elle par dire d'une voix sombre.

Tous tressaillir. Qu'allait-elle faire?

-N'oublier jamais ceci, je suis Kusanagi Aydine, la _Lame Vengeresse_ et j'apporterais le chaos sur le monde que nous connaissons, ainsi que sa libération.

Sur ses mots, la brune tomba de la falaise. Son corps dégringola vers le vide et disparus.

Les pirates comme les gardes ne bougeaient plus, choqués par ses mots. Ses phrases monstrueuses utilisées par la voix d'une enfant, censée représenter l'innocence de l'Homme.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et avec lui la lune se levait, plongeant le monde dans la noirceur.

Au loin dans les maisons, les habitants de l'île entendaient les cris hargneux des poursuivants et les fracas de leurs armes s'entrechoquant. Rageurs, les deux camps s'étaient mit à mort, laissant une trace d'effrois à l'île si calme.

En ce jour, l'innocente terre d'Aradwys connue enfin la mort barbare des combats, la haine et la violence et cela à cause d'une gamine, mais pas d'une simple gamine. A cause de la Lame Vengeresse.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, ce premier chapitre et terminer et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ( un minimum, quand même )._**

 ** _Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, à peu près le même délais ( enfin si ma flemmingite aigu ne revient pas au galop ). Je me répète sans doute encore une fois, mais se serait bien de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre et si vous le voulez, vous pouvez même laisser une review( t'y gagne un rêve avec une licorne dans le monde de One Piece ) , j'y répondrais la prochaine fois avec plaisir ( plaisir sadique ( je suis bizarre ) )._**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Voici enfin, le chapitre 2 de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ( faut déjà que les autres vous est plus, mais bon c'est difficile ) et sur ceux, encore une fois, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ( en gros l'inverse du prologue qui as du retourner les tripes des âmes sensibles ( je suis désolé, pardonnait moi, m'envoyait pas en enfer ( enfin, j'y suis déjà) ) )._**

 ** _Review :_**

 ** _Lena D. Emma: Content que tu aime ( et éperons que sa continuera ainsi ) et merci pour ta review ( c'est gentil )._**

 ** _Marko Kai: Sa fait plaisir de voir que notre écrit est déjà un peu lu. Alors, voir qu'il est apprécié et qu'on nous le dit est encore mieux, donc merci infiniment pour ta review, elle motive grandement. Ensuite, pour te répondre, j'essaye de pas trop faire tomber mais personnage dans le Mary-sue, même si je dois l'avouer c'est difficile ( surtout lorsque l'on veut tuer tous le monde dans son histoire ( les enflures, soit tout le monde ) ). Ah, oui aussi, je suis désolé pour l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, cependant mon manque total de niveau est flagrant. Je suis l'huile et le français est l'eau, les deux ne sont pas miscibles ( je compare tous avec des aliments, c'est bizarre ). Pour en revenir au début, je te remercie pour ton écrit et voyons si la suite te plaira aussi._**

 ** _P.S: Je rappelle, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas les miens. Seules mes deux OS's viennent de moi ( de mon esprit déjanté )et bien entendu le putride Ditrick Gloutonni ( je c'est pas d'où il est sorti, sérieusement, quand je le vois mentalement, il a une tête à faire pleurer un nourrisson ou plutôt des nourrissons ( enfaîte je crois que je l'ai ramené des enfers ))._**

 ** _Sur ceux, bonne lecture._**

* * *

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu est en train de m'expliquer que l'on est partie en catastrophe de l'île clame d'Aradwys où nous devions préparer nos provisions impérativement, sous cause de mourir de faim. Tous cela à cause de ton envie de voler qui t'a amené vers un vieux, qui par malchance se trouver être le grand roi, qui la bien entendu très mal prix. Qu'ensuite, il a envoyé ses gardes royaux pour te poursuivre afin de rétablir son honneur bafoué et que par mégarde, sur ta route, tu es rentrée dans un pirate primé à 20 millions de berrys, Ditrik Gloutonni, le sanglier sanguinaire, si j'ai bien compris. Qu'il as ensuite prit ton geste pour un manque de respect total et qu'il a donc décidé d'avoir ta tête contre n'importe quel prix. Tu t'es donc retrouvée avec un équipage de malfrats et des gardes royaux sur le dos. Dans ta poursuite tu t'es pris une balle et celle-ci à atterrie par malchance, toujours par malchance, sur notre précieux log pose. Tu as alors couru jusqu'à le falaise, le gravie et tu as sautée de la pente, vers le vide. Tu as alors atterri à l'eau. Puis tu as nageait pour montait sur l'embarcation cachée. Quand tu es enfin arrivée, par manque de temps, tu as décidée dans ta grande bonté de ne rien me dire et d'attendre que l'on se paume en pleine mer pour enfin m'avouer que notre moyen de navigation avait rendu l'âme, raconta d'une voix puissante une jeune fille aux cheveux dorées relevés en couette sur sa tête.

Ses yeux d'un gris-bleu céleste semblaient lancer des éclaires à son interlocutrice en face d'elle. Son visage était durci par la colère, rendant la jeune fille effrayante, terrifiante. Ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine inexistante tremblaient de rage. De plus, elle avait les poings tellement serrés que ceux-ci étaient à deux doigts de perforer sa peau blanche comme la neige hivernal.

Cependant, devant cette tornade d'émotion, la brune souriait à sans décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas remarquée l'agacement de l'autre, qui cachait une tempête prête à exploser.

-C'est ça , acquiesça simplement celle-ci. Je savais que tu allait comprendre, El. C'est cool.

La blonde mit sa main sur son front, le frappant, et lâcha un profond et long soupir. Elle n'avait pas finit d'avoir mal au crâne et une migraine allait sans aucun doute pointer le bout de son nez avant la fin de cette conversation.

-T'es déprimante, Ay

-Ah ba, désolé, mais c'est pas ma faute si l'autre gros tas m'a pourchassée , on pouvait pas l'esquiver, il prenait toute la route. De plus, il était vraiment susceptible, non sérieux, quoi, je lui avait rien fait. Je pari qu'il n'a même pas senti que je l'avait toucher, vu que c'est moi qui est tout prit et est le plus morflée, alors... Ensuite pour le vieux s'était trop tentant, comment aurait-je pu devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un roi, il n'avait aucuns signes distinctifs et surtout pas le profil pour son grade. Je peux te l'assurer, le vieux ou plutôt le roi est un mystère complet. Puis pour le log pose bin... on en achètera un nouveau, c'est pas si grave. Y a toujours une solution, faut juste la trouver.

Eléonie s'approcha rapidement de l'inconsciente qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver la main de son amie. Celle-ci jeta violemment le visage de la brune sous l'eau sans la lâcher, ne lui permettant pas de se relever pour prendre son souffle et de ce fait la noyant.

\- Juste, tu me sort un juste. Tu te fout de moi là, t'es rapide t'aurait largement pus l'éviter si tu avait regardé où t'allait. Y avait sans doute des rues adjacentes, c'est même sur, vue la taille de la ville. En plus je paris que t'a pas fait que le bousculer, tel que je te connais, t'a du l'insulter et pas implicitement et avec douceur. T'a vraiment le chique pour énerver les psychopathe ou juste les attirer d'ailleurs. Après le roi je peux comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas forcément le reconnaître, mais vu sa réputation de travailleur t'aurait du savoir que sur cette île faut pas embêter les agriculteurs et puis ont n'attaque pas les personne âgées de toute façon, c'est lâche et ne rapporte que des problèmes. Quand au log pose, comment tu veux en acheter un autre , on est en pleine mer et perdue de surplus. En plus, y a pas beaucoup de bateaux marchands dans le coin qui pourrais nous dépanner, y a seulement des pirates. Et crois moi, ces derniers ne se feront pas prier pour nous trucider ou nous vendre, faut pas rêver. Aucunes de ses enflures ne nous aidera, bien au contraire. Puis, si on n'est ni morte, ni esclave, ni en sac d'os, on va encore se retrouver sur une île bizarre au bout d'un certain temps. Je ne te rappelle pas la dernière fois. Tu te souviens celle avec les cannibales préhistoriques qui on essayés de nous servir en soupe à leur tribu, après qu'on leurs est dit un simple '' bonjour'', la coutume civilisé, quoi. En soupe, purée, ils ont voulu faire de nous de la bouillis, c'est juste barbare et pas très ragoutant si tu veux mon avis...

Aydine tapa sa main sur le bateau pour faire lâcher prise à son amie en train de continuer sa bruyante et très , très interminable tirade. Elle voulait respirer, elle le devait, cela devenait urgent et synonyme de survie.

Cependant, la blonde avait une sacrée force quand elle s'énervait et elle n'allait pas la laisser sortir de l'eau avant un bon moment, ne voyant pas qu'elle étouffait.

La brune commençait à tourner de l'œil. L'air lui manquait. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et son corps devint moue, un vrai légume. Elle avait l'air bien tiens, après avoir échappée à des barbares qui voulaient sa peau, elle allait sombrer, noyée par sa frêle compère. Super !

Enfin et heureusement, au bout d'un certain temps, Eléonie capta les mouvements vains de la brune qui était devenu bleu-violet et qui n'avait, il faut l'avouer, pas bonne mine. Son teint n'étant pas normale, la blonde la remonta rapidement de sous l'eau et l'allongea au sol.

Aydine, ayant enfin la possibilité de trouver de l'air, cracha difficilement l'eau de mer entré dans ses poumons et reprit activement son souffle. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière. Son corps se soulevait rapidement, parcouru de spasmes irréguliers. L'eau est définitivement pas fait pour les humains, c'est maintenant prouvé.

La voyant dans cette état, Eleonie regretta son geste impulsif, elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver, elle aurait du contrôler sa colère naissante, comme à son habitude. Elle se mordit la lèvre et alla frotter le dos de son amie pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir à se point, mais le ton désinvolte que tu emploie pour tout, me fais sortir de mes gonds et sur le coup t'a vraiment pas assurée, Ay. J'avoue, j'ai réagis impulsivement et je n'aurait pas du, ma colère éclate beaucoup trop en se moment, j'aurais du la retenir, surtout que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour le logpose Enfin, ça c'est à prouver, mais bon ce n'est pas une raison, j''ai presque faillis te tuer et si je n'avait pas remarquée ma bêtise, tu serais... désolé, je...! La blonde ne termina pas sa phrase honteuse.

Elle baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle faillie pleurer, mais laissa ses larmes interdites.

-T'inquiète, sa va El, souffla la jeune fille entre deux souffles pour la rassurer.

Eléonie dépitée de sa propre action, alla s'asseoir sur la proue, laissant tranquille son amie qui retrouvait petit à petit constance. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle était plus calme et douce d'habitude. On pouvait même la qualifiée de frêle et de faible, c'est pour dire.

Depuis peu, la jeune fille s'affirmait plus, ne se laissant plus marcher sur les pieds. Pourtant, il n'y a même pas deux ans, elle criait de peur à la vue d'un ennemi ou même d'un pauvre insecte. En même temps, faut avouer que les arachnides ne sont pas les plus mignonnes et sympathiques des êtres-vivants. En une seul piqûre de certaines un géant d'Elbaf se retrouverait aussi inoffensif qu'un cadavre, joyeux.

Cette peur tiraillait la blonde depuis sa jeunesse. Cependant, maintenant, quand elle en apercevait une à ses cotés, elle la snobait royalement et la laissait vivre sa vie. Sauf exception, bien entendu. Lorsque l'une d'elle s'autorisait à s'agripper à ses vêtement, elle l'envoyait valser au loin, au lieu de crier comme elle l'aurait fais, il n'y a même pas quelques années.

Son ancien caractère peureux s'évaporait, laissant place à un nouveau des plus étranges. Elle faisait face à n'importe quel barbare en ne montrant aucunes émotions. Elle ne tremblait plus et pouvait se défendre convenablement et ceux même si son instinct lui disait toujours de fuir pour survivre, en vint.

Sa force s'était aussi accrue, pas au point de pouvoir tuer, non, mais elle pouvait maintenant combattre Aydine sans finir au sol toutes les minutes. Elle ne mordait plus autant la poussière et arrivait à parer et à donner des coups à la brune. Tant mieux, se disait-elle. La blonde n'était plus le naïf boulée à protéger. Bon il lui restait encore du chemin à faire, il est vrai, mais il y avait une nette amélioration.

Malheureusement, en contre-partie de celle-ci, la fillette était devenue plus violente. Sa colère éteinte rejaillissait au moindre petit problème qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Assise sur la proue, la blonde se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant le silence s'installer sur le petit bateau.

Oui, un bateau. Les deux amies avaient réussi en avoir un. Bien sur pas honnêtement, elles étaient fauchées. Mais un pécheur insouciant, n'avait pas attaché le sien en le laissant au port d'une île où elle avait accostées. Et remarquant se manque d'attention de l'homme, les deux amies avaient décidé de le voler discrètement. En même temps une si belle occasion, on ne la laisse pas filer, on l'attrape à pleines mains, comme dit le dictons.

Le bateau était en bonne état et ceux malgré toute les tempêtes qu'il avait traversé. Il était fais d'un bois chocolaté, s'accordant au cheveux d'Aydine. Son mat était lui entièrement blanc créant un contraste avec la coque et le pont. Sur le devant du petit navire se trouvait une proue représentant un valeureux loup à la fourrure blanche, enneigée. A l'intérieur, l'embarcation possédait une petite cabine où dormaient les filles, une cuisine et une salle de bain et ceux malgré sa petite taille. Enfaîte avec le temps, le bateau était devenu leur bijou sacrée et personne n'y touchait sous risque de représailles. Il était leurs troisième membres à part entière.

Après l'incident, il régna un silence de mort. Seul le bruit des vagues sur la coque était perceptible. Le souffle du vent s'était éteint, laissant les voiles pendre dans le vide.

Pour briser un peu la tension ambiante, Aydine se dirigea discrètement vers son amie et plaqua sa main sur son épaule, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde se resserra dans la douce étreinte offert par l'autre.

Ce long câlin, leur fit du bien à toutes les deux. Aucune ne voulaient briser se moment si particulier. Pourtant après quelque minutes à humer l'odeur ambiante, la brune se recula de quelque pas en arrières, achevant ce doux rêve éveillé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide comme un roque et sérieusement j'ai la nette impression que tu me prend pour une gosse ne sachant pas se défendre. C'est franchement dégradant. Et puis si je meurs de cette manière, viens me mettre une bonne droite dans le monde des morts, je l'aurais bien méritée, ria t-elle.

Eléonie sourit, à la scène se formant dans son esprit. De toute façon il était impossible à Ay de mourir d'une manière aussi stupide, elle le savait.

-Mais sinon que faisons nous maintenant ? Demanda subitement la brune.

La blonde à queue de cheval, se retourna lentement vers elle, plongeant son regard céleste dans celui des profondeurs océanique de sa compère. Voyant qu'Aydine n'avait aucune difficulté à respirer et à se mouvoir, la jeune fille revint à son calme habituel et son cœur qui battait fortement depuis l'incident repris son rythme de croisière.

-On attend, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, reprit Eléonie. On tombera forcément sur une île au bout d'un moment. Puis il nous reste assez de provisions dans la cave pour une bonne semaine, cela devrait suffire. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

-Je vois, répondis son amie mécaniquement.

Après un moment à regarder l'horizon, Aydine prit la décision d'aller s'entraîner sur le pont, laissant Eléonie à ses pensées.

Quelque heures se passèrent sans que rien ne change. La brune effectuait différents mouvements sur le pont, coups de poings, saltos ou encore de magnifiques retournés. Son combat contre un ennemi invisible se mouvait en danse rapide et exaltante. Ses coups frottaient l'air et son corps suivait le vent marin. Elle rentrait en parfaite symbiose avec les éléments qui l'entouraient et rien ne pouvait la sortir de sa concentration. Son esprit c'était vidé de toute question futiles et seuls les différents bruits autour d'elle, l'intéressée. Elle se laissait entièrement guider par son instinct en ébullition.

Pendant se temps, Eléonie c'était détournée de l'océan et regardait son amie s'entraîner, un sourire aux lèvres. Des deux, c'était clairement Aydine la combattante. Courageuse, impétueuse, n'ayant peur de rien et fonçant dans le tas à chaque occasion de baston. Bien entendu elle savait reconnaître un ennemi plus fort qu'elle, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer et dans la plupart des cas pour fuir à toute jambes. Elle combattait toujours à mains nus ses adversaires, tel un animal ou plutôt un barbare. Cela faisait toujours sourire son amie, qui pouvait être considérée comme son exacte opposé niveau combat.

Celle-ci se battait avec un long bâton blanc. Il était grand, un bon mètre au moins et des marques grisâtres rassemblant vaguement à des runes le parcouraient entièrement.

Néanmoins, la gamine ne l'utilisait que quand elle en était obligée. En effet, elle préférait éviter les combats inutiles qui sapaient ses forces. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'endurance, mais en possédait bien moins que la brune ou que leurs potentiels adversaires. Par conséquent elle préférait esquiver les coups et ne frapper qu'au bon moment, terrassant son adversaire à coup sur, enfin quand elle y parvenait. Ce style lui permettait de garder son énergie et de concentrer sa puissance en une seule attaque, un seul point. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que le combat était sa plus grande passion, bien au contraire, il ne s'agissait que d'un dernier moyen pour régler des différents. Eléonie était donc beaucoup plus tactique que la brune qui elle fonçait et dégommait tout sans se soucier de son entourage ou encore pire de ses blessures.

C'est grâce à toutes ses différences qu'elles s'appréciaient. Cela pourrais paraître bizarre, mais, elles étaient complémentèrent et s'accordaient avec facilitée, même si la cohabitations pouvait être parfois difficile et tendue.

Pour tout dire, Eléonie enviait et en même temps plaignait Aydine. Elle avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations périlleuses et mortelles pour la plupart et pourtant la blonde se sentait en sécurité à ses cotés, aucun mur ne pouvait les arrêter et cela calmait souvent ses peurs enfouies. La brune dégageait une aura tellement apaisante.

Au bout d'un certain temps à contempler le spectacle sous ses yeux et à penser à tous ce qu'elle avait vécu avec plus ou moins de nostalgie, Eléonie se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris qui craquèrent sous l'effort. Elle replaça correctement son pull gris comme la lune et son panta-court d'un noir sombre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher les ingrédients, afin de commencer à préparer le dîner.

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu à l'horizon quand elle termina enfin sa tache.

\- A table, cria la blonde.

A l'entente de ses mots, la concentration jusque là imperturbable de la jeune brune se brisa et elle courra en vitesse à la cuisine. En la voyant arriver à toute vitesse et tomber à l'entrée de la pièce, Eléonie éclata de rire et son amie la suivit en se relevant.

-Tu es tellement une morfale, que tu te précipite toujours. C'est pas possible, rigola la blonde de bon cœur.

-J'ai juste faim, je viens de m'entraîner et j'ai besoin de refaire mes réserves, c'est tout, déclara l'intéressée pour se défendre.

Cette parenthèse fermait, elles mangèrent dans la bonne humeur parlant de leurs aventures, des régions visitées et de tout et n'importe quoi qui leurs passait par la tête. Les tensions de la journée avait disparues laissant les pré-adolescentes respirer et sourire à nouveau.

Le repas terminé, elles allèrent se coucher. Leur chambre était simple, deux lits, une commode et un bureau, juste le nécessaire. Les deux étant fatiguées, elles allèrent directement au lit sans se faire prier et trouvèrent instantanément le sommeil. Leurs rêves devaient êtres bien doux pour que leurs visages ressemblent à ceux d'anges.

Enfin c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser. Aydine se leva soudain au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, le souffle court. La terreur se lisait sur son visage montrant le reflet d'atrocité vécues. La lune éclairait son visage enfantin lui donnant une face éteinte, morte depuis longtemps.

Elle serra avec fermeté sa couvertures, avant de la délaissé pour, le plus discrètement possible, sortir de son lit.

Elle marcha, tel un zombie, jusqu'à la salle de bain où, arrivant devant le lavabos, elle s'aspergea d'eau glaciale sur son visage encore chaud. Ainsi, la sueur qui lui collait à la peau depuis son réveil, disparue en un instant, laissant seul son souffle fort qui résonnait dans la petite pièce.

Ne faisant pas attention à sa respiration, plus qu'alarmante, la gamine leva son regard abyssal face à elle. La brune y découvrit une enfant assez jeune, possédant des cheveux chocolatés en bazars sur la tête, comme si il venaient de se battre contre un ennemi invisible, et des yeux bleus azurés ne reflétant rien et se rapprochant d'un noir profond, vide de toute vie. Voilà, à quoi ressemblait son reflet, après chaque nuit où elle revivait sa misérable existence, celle qu'elle à toujours maudit et n'orrait jamais aimait vivre. Celle que n'importe qu'elle autre personne orrait déjà abandonnée. La seule chose qui lui donnait toujours une raison de marcher vers l'avenir était sa haine, cette rage envers ceux qui leurs avaient fait subir toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces souffrances. Ceux qui les avaient condamnés à erraient sur les mers du globes, à la recherche de puissance, de vengeance.

Arès un temps à maudire le monde, laissant ses pensées mélancoliques derrières elle, la brune retourna dans la chambre sombre où était couchée sa seul amie, sa compère, sa sœur. La voyant si paisible, la gamine se rapprocha de son amie, attendrie. Elle s'assit près d'Eléonie et passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de cette dernière, jouant avec ses mèches rebelles.

Ses gestes firent disparaître sa tristesse, sa rage et sa peur. Son cœur qui battait la chamade, se remit à son rythme habituel. Son regard assombrit par l'obscurité brillait comme celui d'un animal sauvage regardant sa proie. Pourtant, cette lumière était bienfaisante, protectrice.

La brune resta là, dans cette position, ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Décidant que sa contemplation avait assez durée, elle se releva, puis posa un dernier regard vers la silhouette fine qui respirait paisiblement. Son frêle corps montait et descendait dans un rythme régulier et lent.

-Je promet de les venger, de nous venger. Je les tuerait tous, tous ceux qui nous ont fais du mal, qui nous ont fait souffrir. Alors fait moi confiance, je ne l'ai pas oubliée et ne l'oublierait jamais, elle fit une légère pose une boule dans sa gorge. N'est pas peur, je serait toujours là, toujours à tes côtés, chuchota t-elle.

Avant de se remettre dans sa couette, elle embrassa une dernière fois les cheveux de la blonde et retourna s'endormir, espérant ne pas revivre une nouvelle fois ses douloureux souvenirs.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'autre ne dormait pas non plus et avait écouté sa longue tirade baignée dans le claire de lune, réfléchissant à ces paroles.

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ses phrases, Ay, affirma cette dernière tout bas , après que Aydine se soit rendormie. Et c'est pour cela que je te promet en cette instant et à jamais, même si je suis faible et que sans toi je serais déjà morte et enterrée. Je te promet que je deviendrais forte et que lorsque qu'il le faudra. NON, tous le temps à partir de maintenant ! Je te protégerais à tout prix, sans faillir et je tuerais tous les démons que hantent ta vie, termina cette dernière avant de se cacher au plus profond de sa couette et de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, cette phrase éternelle collée aux lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, ce chapitre 2 est terminé ( le supplice est fini, vous inquiétez pas ). Je dois l'avouer, ce chapitre et le prochain seront surtout des chapitres de transitions dans lesquelles ont en apprend d'avantage sur les personnages ( faut bien expliquer le contexte, les personnages existaient bien avant le début de l'histoire ( enfin, dans mon esprit, quoi ) )._**

 ** _Cela, expliqué, je vous dit bonsoir ou bonne journée et peut-être à une prochaine fois ( qui sais )._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Eh bien me revoilà, avec mon histoire ( assez bizarre ) pour ce troisième chapitre. Je n'est pas grand chose à dire ( vraiment rien enfaîte ), donc je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau écrit ( pour pas trop vous embêter avec mes conneries ( et ma schizophrénie ))en espérant que ça vous plaise ( juste que ça ira enfaîte )._**

 ** _Donc voilà, bonne lecture._**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant, plus de sept jours, que les deux adolescentes voyageaient en mer et toujours aucuns signes de vie à l'horizon, ni île, ni bateau, ni action, rien, le néant totale.

Chaque jours se ressemblaient, pénibles et lassants, devenant une routine amère, irritante pour les deux amies. Se lever, manger, s'entraîner, contempler la mer, se quereller, se réconcilier, dîner et dormir, c'était là leur quotidien depuis maintenant une longue semaine. Leurs nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuves, risquant de lâcher, de céder à la moindre altercation.

Pourtant, Aydine et Eléonie aimaient prendre le large, sentir le souffle glacé du vent sur leurs visages, inhaler l'odeur enivrante du sel, entendre les mouettes voler et siffler au-dessus d'elles ou encore pécher calmement l'infinité de variétés de poissons qui nageaient tranquillement à l'abri des regards, des prédateurs.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, la situation se trouvait être différente, plus difficile, plus compliquée. La mer où elles se situaient, paraissait vide de vie. Il y avait certes certains piaillements de mouettes dans le lointain, mais à la place de redonner gaieté au lieu cela empirait sont état, le rendant plus lourd et pénible. Ces bruits apparaissaient en cris stridents, tel ceux d'une fin de vie, tel ceux d'un agonisant. Ce phénomène accentué le stress qui au fil des jours venait d'emprisonner les deux amies dans un cercle vicieux, une prison sans réel fin. Plus les jours avançaient calmement, dans cette ambiance, plus les fillettes se refermaient, cachées dans une coquille pour ne pas céder à l'isolement, à la folie qui tapait à leur porte.

En effet, ce vide, cette sensation mortelle devenait pesant, étrange au vue de ce manque de réalisme, de plausible au commun du reste des océans, laissant des émotions nouvelles envahir l'esprit, des émotions sombres représentatifs des alentours, du silence qui s'immisce aux oreilles.

D'habitudes, lors de leurs navigations, les deux jeunes filles rencontraient au moins un bateau pirate ou marchand, ce qui refaisait leur journée et leurs poches. De plus, le jour offrait quotidiennement de nombreux bruits de canons, de combats plus ou moins proches, montrant la présence d'êtres vivants et rassurant de la solitude.

Or, en cette instant, cette semaine, c'était le silence radio. Un calme divin régnait en ce vaste endroit sans fin.

Il semblait que personne n'osait parcourir l'étendue d'eau et cela sans réels explications, à part la peur des lieux. On pourrait croire que cette océan démoniaque faisait fuir n'importe quels braves ou qu'il les engloutissaient immédiatement sans en lancer une miette.

Enfin, ce constat s'activait seulement pour le communs des mortels, parce qu'elles, ces deux frêles fillettes, à peine âgées d'une douzaine d'années, étaient là, toujours présentes et vivantes après un temps comparable à l'infini.

Cependant, il faut bien l'avouer, les gamines étaient en mauvaise posture, se retrouvant avec de moins en moins de nourritures en leur possession et étant à deux doigts de faire exploser tous autour d'elles par impassibilité, par manque d'action, par colère. Il était évident que c'était contre leurs gré qu'elles avaient atterri dans cette situation maudite. Le seul point positif était qu'elles pouvaient au moins se vanter d'une chose, de ne pas encore avoir perdues la tête, car, ici, en ce lieu, cela relevait du miracle.

Même en étant à deux, s'accompagnant l'une de l'autre, se manque de nouveauté se faisait ressentir. Aydine et Eléonie se connaissaient tellement bien, que l'on pouvait qualifiées l'une comme une partie de l'autre, une extension toujours liée au corps. Il est donc certain que les gamines ne trouve plus cela intéressant, ne trouvant rien de palpitants à quelque chose que l'on connaît par cœur.

L'incompréhension, les mystères et énigmes se jouaient des amies, laissant leurs esprits vagabondaient à le recherche d'explications imaginables. En y repensant bien, ce contexte, cette circonstance semblait étrange, bizarroïde. Ce silence pesant, ce manque de vie ne disait rien qui vaille.

Un seul endroit dans le monde décrirait parfaitement cette vue. Seulement cela semblait impossible, impensable, irréaliste. Pourtant leurs pensées pouvaient bien leurs jouer des tours, non ? Alors devaient-elles se fier au possible ou à l'inverse à l'inexpliqué ? Cet endroit, cette vue représentait-elle l'endroit de tous les malheurs, le lieu maudit par les marins et applaudit par les habitant des mers, celui que l'on nommait pour son silence de mort, Calm Belt ?

Cette question avait bon virevoltait et se cognait dans tous les coins de l'esprit, essayant d'expliquer l'idée inhumaine. Cela ne changeait rien, à leur pensée de départ, une seul réponse revenait inlassablement , ''c'est impossible''.

La bateau avançait lentement, mais sûrement, prouvant la présence du vent qui fuyait comme la peste la région infestée de monstres-marins. D'ailleurs, ces énormes bêtes, venant des abysses, ne faisaient aucunement acte de leur préséance et de ce fait ne prenait pas non plus les gamines pour des amuses gueules de début de repas, ce qui semblait impensable sur Calm Belt.

Alors, comment expliquer se manque de joie et d'aventures, cette pause dans le temps ? Eh bien , en y pensant depuis maintenant sept jours, les deux fillettes en étaient venues à une seule conclusion, qu'elles ne possédaient juste pas de chance et un système d'orientation non adéquate.

C'était sur, elles étaient maudites, pas d'autres solutions. Ne jamais se fiait à son instinct d'orientation, voici la nouvelle leçon que les amies venaient d'apprendre et se souviendraient jusqu'à leurs décès. Cette conclusion est un peu tirée pas les cheveux, il est vrai, mais il s'agit de la seule qui prendrais tous son sens. En effet, tous cela ne peut-être que l'acte d'un démon ou d'un sorcier, c'est juste sur, le contraire serait impensable.

...

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Aydine soupira bruyamment, clairement dépitée. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le pont ,depuis que le soleil c'était fait haut dans le ciel, à la recherche de nouveauté, d'un navire apportant son lot d'aventures, de combats palpitants. Néanmoins, il semblerait que le bon dieu leur en veulent pour X ou Y raison, ne répondant pas aux prières silencieuse de l'enfant.

-Y a rien à faire, je m'ennuie, cria cette dernière

Eléonie qui regardait paisiblement la mer devant elle plissa les yeux et mit sa main sur son front. C'était déprimant. C'est vrai, qu'il y avait de quoi se plaindre, mais pas à ce point là.

Sa compère criait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, comme si elle espéré que quelqu'un lui réponde, ce qui tout le monde le sait, la brune y compris, est impossible. L'acte répétitif de l'autre avait rendu la blonde irritante et à deux doigts d'arracher sa langue à son amie pour qu'elle la boucle enfin. La jeune fille assise sur la proue, avala une bouchée d'air, essayant d'oublier les lamentations de la brune qui duraient et duraient.

Malheureusement son amie ne l'avait pas décidée de cette manière et se mit à crier encore plus fort jusqu'à tuer les pauvres tympans de l'autre, qui craqua.

-Arrête de crier, s'embrasa Eléonie assise sur son éternelle proue. Tu me casse les tympans à brailler et sérieusement tu me saoule. Alors ferme ton clapet. Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu n'as cas nettoyer le bateau, il en besoin et sa servira plus que de beugler comme un animal. Ou alors vas faire joujou avec les poissons, ils seront contents d'avoir une nouvelle amie, tu verras. Mais, fout moi la paix, par pitié.

La brune, venant d'écouter d'une oreille le soudain coup de spid de son amie, arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard marin sur sa compère.

-Nettoyer c'est chiant et les poissons ne savent même pas parler. Un interlocuteur qui ne peut pas faire la causette ne sert à rien, ajouta elle le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en ayant ses lèvres légèrement remontées.

Une veine apparue sur le visage de la blonde, qui respira profondément pour ne pas étrangler son amie. La brune répliquait toujours de manière détachée avec un air de m'en-foutiste qui amener une envie d'étrangement chez son interlocuteur.

Ne pas lâchais, ne pas lâchais, pensa la gamine. Elle recommença à fixer l'océan pour retrouver son attitude zen, laissant l'autre se plaindre. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne venait le cacher. Aucun n'osait se mettre devant le roi du ciel.

Les vagues, sous lui, claquaient à rythme régulier la coque, faisant penser à un fou jouant pour l'amusement de son souverain. Néanmoins, la fillette le savait, la seule chose que cela représentait vraiment était l'avancer du bateau, lente certes, mais présente.

Le vent quand à lui jouait avec la couette de la blonde, la faisant voler de droite à gauche. Eléonie huma ce vent frais et ferma les yeux intensément. Le calme de la mer avait quelque chose de revigorant, le rendant sacré. La jeune fille ne voulait pas bougeait, tel un arbre enraciné à la terre.

Or, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la venu rapide de son amie près d'elle. Avant de se retourner pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait encore. La blonde sentit une pression sous ses aisselles, puis il lui parut ne plus percevoir le sol sur lequel elle était assise deux secondes plus tôt.

Sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, Eléonie remarqua qu'elle se retrouvait dans le vide, assez près du bateau, à se tortiller pour ne pas chuter. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et elle dégringola à cause de la gravitation qui la liée au noyaux terrestre. En même pas une seconde, elle fit un plat mémorable, épique. Une photo aurait était la bienvenue pour immortaliser la tête qu'elle faisait tellement celle-ci était épique.

A se contacte non apprécié par la gamine, son dos la tirailla et l'eau glaciale lui apparue bouillante, calcinant sa peau, puis ses entrailles. Ses yeux étaient flous, ne la faisant plus voir les alentours, et l'eau salée se déversa dans sa bouche ouverte, lui laissant un goût atroce et le souffle coupé.

Elle se débattue violemment dans l'étendue aqueuse qui l'engouffrait vers de nouvelles horizons, n'arrivant pas à pensée tellement elle soufrait. Soudain, un bruit étouffé retentis, signalant le craquement de son dos, enlevant la douleur du plat précédemment effectué. Ses mouvement ralentir et elle laissa son corps inerte pour enfin commencer à retrouver ses esprits.

Après s'être enfin calmée, elle s'habitua au liquide s'infiltrant dans ses paupières. La fillette put enfin apercevoir ce nouveau environnement, des plus étonnants.

Comme son manque d'air et son corps trempé lui avaient signalé, elle était bien sous l'eau, entraînée vers le fond, au beau milieu des poissons qui la regardaient, sans émotions, avec leurs yeux globuleux tout en continuant tranquillement leur petite ballade.

Bah à la fin c'est elle qui allait dire bonjour au poisson, n'en mais c'est de pire en pire. Elle n'avait rien pu faire et c'était retrouvée en à peine une seconde, ici, dans ce lieu inhospitalier à la plupart des mammifères.

Elle avait des envies de massacres., de meurtres envers sa compagne qui devait sans doute rigolait à pleine bouche à se moment même.

Eléonie leva son regard gris perçant vers la surface, son objectif en tête, lui faire regretter. La fillette battit ses pieds avec puissance contre la résistance de l'eau, nageant de toute ses forces. Elle allait tuer la brune, elle se le promit mentalement, sous la rage.

La lumière blanchâtre se rapprochait, petit à petit, et lorsque enfin elle fut atteinte, la gamine sortie la tête de l'eau, retrouvant l'air manquant et la lumière qui l'éblouie alors avec intensité. Ses bras se mirent instinctivement devant son visage, se protégeant de l'agression. Cette sensation était encore pire que de se faire réveiller par un rayon incandescent sortie de nul part. Elle attendit en battant des pieds pour rester à la surface, puis après avoir retrouver la vue, elle regarda vers la bateau où l'attendait Aydine, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière en plus de ça connerie, cette fois elle allait souffrir, pensa Eléonie.

En regagnant le bateau avec vitesse et en s'appuyant sur la bastingage avec son bras, la jeune fille arriva en sautant sur le navire, trempée jusqu'aux os. Ces vêtement collées à sa peau et ses cheveux avaient un peu ternis au contact de l'eau glacée, devenant châtain et dégoulinant vers le sol. Ce qui forma une flaque d'eau sous ses pieds.

Et en plus c'est elle qui allait finir par nettoyer se foutu rafiot. Elle souffla bruyamment, elle allait avoir une migraine, c'était sur.

La voyant dans cette état, la brune éclata de rire, se qui mit encore plus l'autre en rogne. Cependant, la brune ne s'arrêta pas là, ce serait mal la connaître. Non, en plus et avec son éternel sourire, Aydine mit sa main devant elle et fit bouger son index de l'avant vers l'arrière. Le message était claire ''v _ient je t'attend_ '' .

Le cerveau de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour et elle fonça immédiatement sur l'autre en brandissant son poing. Celui-ci ne toucha pourtant que les cheveux courts de la brune qui à son tour envoya son pied, contré par le coude de l'autre.

Les coups s'enchaînaient sans qu'aucune ne prenne le dessus, éternellement et fatiguant les deux assaillantes à chaque fois. Des coupes de pieds, de poings, de coudes, de genoux fusaient dans tous les sens avec plus ou moins de réussite pour les deux camps. Le combat prenait en intensité à chaque parade et l'adrénaline s'emparait des combattantes, tel une drogue addictifs.

La brune fonçait sur la blonde qui esquivait t'en bien que mal, afin de répliquer à son tour. Un jeu de passe-passe se jouait entre-elles, allant de l'une à l'autre et accélérant.

Puis, soudain, la brune sa baissa en esquivant un retourné sauté et envoya valser la blonde contre le mur avec sa paume. L'autre éclata un tonneau qui traîné là et se retrouva étalée de tous son long , des bouts de bois plantés sur elle, faisant giclée son sang sur sa peau d'albinos.

A ce moment précis, un spectateur aurait pensé que la brune venait de gagner ou qu'elle avait largement prit l'avantage sur la joute. Or, ce que personne n'avait prévu et surtout pas Aydine, était qu'elle venait d'envoyer son adversaire exactement au mauvaise endroit, le pire imaginable.

En effet, la blonde avait atterrie certes sur le baril, mais aussi là ou se trouver son cher et tendre compagnon, son bâton. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon et la brune le savait. Mais bon, en même temps, cette arme était d'un blanc transparent, même avec les runes grises, comment la gamine aurait-elle pu le voir sans fixer cette endroit précisément ou même juste prévoir qu'il se situer là. La malchance l'avait définitivement adoptée. Bienvenu, nouvelle ami, c'est open bar, pensa Aydine. La fillette avala sa salive, le combat allait se corser.

Eléonie ,souriante et contente de la situation dans laquelle l'autre l'avait mise par mégarde, empoigna sa longue arme blanche et se releva d'un bond, oubliant toute les fines plaies qui la parcourait. Son regard changea, plus confiant, déterminé a lui faire ravaler son clapet. Elle planta ses prunelles un moment sur Aydine avec un sourire renouvelé, digne des plus grand pouvant être accomplie. Elle pouvait maintenant tous donner, sans restriction. Avait-elle fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ? Cette question allait trouver réponse, maintenant, en cet instant.

Les deux adversaires, debout, l'une face à l'autre, se toisèrent du regard, pendant un laps de temps qui dura une éternité. Le vent était tombé annonçant la tempête prochaine qui allait éclaté à coup sur.

Puis, d'un coup, sans laissait le temps à un seul bruit de se propager, le

pied de l'une et l'arme de l'autre rentrèrent en contacte sauvagement, se repoussant avec force.

Les coups venaient de reprendre encore plus rapide, plus précis, plus fort. La concentration des deux jeunes filles était à son paroxysme. Leurs souffles étaient sifflants, se croisaient à travers l'air et pourtant semblaient réguliers. Leurs regards déterminés étaient ceux d'animaux sauvages se battant pour leur territoire. D'un cotés un fier loup impétueux, puissant, fougueux, ne cherchant qu'a plier son adversaire, représentant la loi du plus fort qui régi les êtres terrestres et de l'autre côté, lui faisant face, un aigle calme, assidu et persévérant, cherchant le point faible de son ennemi pour le détruire en un coup et garder ses forces pour le dévorer ensuite, synonyme de la patience des êtres célestes en chasse. Ces deux puissances se battaient avec rage, fougue et passion.

Aucunes des deux adolescentes ne lâchaient. Aucunes des deux ne baissaient son regard face à l'autre. Aucunes des deux n'osaient le faire et ceux pour tous les périls. Elles souriaient, laissant une courbe sauvage parcourir leur visage d'enfant. Les deux jubilaient intérieurement de se combat interminable, infini.

Leurs muscles tendus les faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, leurs poumons étaient en feu et leurs boyaux se broyaient les uns avec les autres. Tous s'enchaînaient rapidement ne laissant aucun répits aux deux amies qui s'essoufflaient à vue d'œil. Pourtant, cela n'entachaient pas leur joie, leur vitesse et leurs coups. Les jambes claquaient, puis venaient les bras qui laissaient à leur tour leur place à d'autres et tous cela tournant infiniment.

Aydine donnait, pour sa part, de violents coups avec les différentes parties de son corps, sans réel tactique. Seule son instinct guidait ses pas assurés. A l'inverse, Eléonie esquivait et paraît tant bien que mal en cherchant une ouverture, afin d'attaquer stratégiquement. Son esprit prenait le contrôle de son corps stable et certain. Le pur contraire de son amie.

La blonde possédait une tactique bien plus réfléchie que l'autre en attendant les bonnes occasions. Pourtant quand celles-ci se présentaient, la brune trouvait un moyen de parer l'assaut ou d'y échapper de justesse. Or, même si le choque aboutissait, la jeune fille aux cheveux chocolatés encaissait et continuait à renvoyer la pareil.

Cette belle détermination la représentait bien, il faut l'avouer. Pourtant la blonde n'avait rien à lui envier aujourd'hui, car elle encaissait tout aussi bien que l'autre les blessures multiples qui se multiplier au fil du temps.

Ce duel se présenté comme un match à arme égale. Un match psychologique et physique, jouant sur le mental et le corps. Les gamines essoufflée, grinçaient des dents face à leurs échecs, cependant, elle continuant toujours avec dévotion, avec plaisir.

Rien n'orrait prévu la fin du combat. Tous se jouerait à une seule faute.

Et celle-ci pointa enfin le bout de son nez, en une seule fraction de seconde tout bascula. Le moment se passa avec une rapidité extrême. Aydine para une attaque de sa compère et répliqua en envoyant son pied dans le mollet de la blonde, qui fatiguée, ne pu l'esquiver et trébucha sur le coup.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de sa relever l'assaillante se lança en l'air pour atterrir lourdement sur le corps meurtri, lui coupant le souffle. Elle enchaîna en plaquant les deux bras de blonde au sol, qui se débâtée, la bloquant ainsi à l'aide de son propre poids.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent à terre sur le pont, en sueur et asseyant tant bien que mal de prendre le peu d'air qui voulait bien entrer dans leurs poumons. Elles se fixaient toujours, le regard emplie de fougue. Puis, leurs sourires s'agrandirent et elles éclatèrent de rire, ensemble.

-Bien joué..., Ay. T'a gagné..., rien à redire la dessus, prononça lentement et avec difficulté la blonde essoufflée.

Sur ces mots la brune se releva difficilement. Elle chancela un peu sur ses jambes prêtent à céder et se rapprocha de la blond en lui tendant sa main. La vaincue l'accepta volontiers et se laissa entraîner par l'élan pour bondir sur ses jambes flageolantes.

-Toi aussi, tu as assuré. Sa faisait longtemps qu'on n'avaient pas combattues et je dois bien avouer que tu a évolué depuis la dernière fois. Ça se voit et se ressent même, la preuve, j'ai bien faillir décéder sur place tellement mon cœur battait dans mon torse à cause de se rythme insoutenable.

-Dans ta cage thoracique plutôt. Mais bon laissons ça de côté, torse fait très bien l'affaire, je vais pas chipoter la dessus. Ce sera totalment déplacé. Et oui c'est génial, pour une fois que je n'ai pas fait que manger la poussière, sa fait du bien de voir que je peux enfin utiliser mon arme sans me mètre à terre seule, répliqua la blonde, amusée.

Elles sourirent toute les deux de plus belles à l'entente de cette remarque et des lueurs amusées transparaissaient aisément dans leurs prunelles.

-C'est vrai, ricana Aydine.

Eléonie mit un coup dans les côtes de son amie qui se recula d'un bond vers le mur de la cabine, ricanant.

-Vue que tu as gagnée, t'a le droit à la salle de bain en première. Alors, vas y vite que je puisse prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, j'ai en vraiment besoin, rigola la blonde.

La brune se mit la main dans les cheveux et offrit à l'autre l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour panser ses nouvelles blessures et se revigorer au jet d'eau bouillant.

Arrivée devant le miroir, elle commença à se dévêtir, lançant ses habits dans tous les sens et les laissant traîner aux endroits de la pièce les plus improbables. Lorsque enfin son regard se posa sur son reflet, elle aperçue les nombreuses lésions la parcourant. Celle-ci était majoritairement des bleus plaçaient à des endroits stratégique sur son corps. Cou, menton, clavicule, tempes, côtes, poumons...tous des lieux pouvant nécessairement assouvir l'ennemi et même le terrasser.

Depuis quand Eléonie possédait telle une assez grande force pour lui affliger ses dégâts et surtout quand avait-elle appris l'anatomie humaine ? L'adolescente se remémora tous ses combats avec son amie. Certes s'était il y avait assez longtemps, quatre ou cinq mois, mais la blonde ne s'entraînait jamais ou en tout cas pas lorsqu'elles étaient en mer soit les trois-quart du temps.

C'était étrange, tout de même. Aydine se rappela tous doucement leurs affrontements passés et se remémora leurs déroulements. En y pensant, Eléonie avait toujours essayée, temps bien que mal, d'esquiver les assauts de son amie et à cause de cela n'arrivait quasiment pas à attaquer. Ce manque d'agressivité avait le plus souvent était la cause de ses échecs, de ses raclées et donc de la situation où sa face se retrouvait au sol rugueux du navire ou de la terre face aux ennemis . Cependant, il était vrai, que déjà à l'époque, lorsque la blonde en avait l'occasion, elle cherchait à toucher des points sensibles. Bien entendu, elle n'avait quasiment jamais réussi et se retrouvait ratatinée au sol.

Aydine sourie à ses souvenirs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment mais son amie changeait beaucoup ses temps si. Elle devenait plus confiante et réfléchie. La blonde ne se planquait plus au moindre affrontement et se tenait même fièrement à ses cotés apportant une touche de réconfort à la brune. Enfaîte se grandissement soudain enlever un poids assez lourd des épaule d'Aydine et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas, bien au contraire. Mais, maintenant, elle devait redoubler d'effort si elle ne voulait pas être rattrapée et peut-être dépassée.

Elle se frappa le visage de ses deux mains, plus que motivée à s'améliorer, et se laissa glisser sous le jet de la douche. Les picotements liés à ses blessures étaient à deux doigts de la faire crier. Or, pour ne pas que cela arrive, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se concentra sur sa toilette, laissant un instant sa réflexion en paix.

...

De son coté Eléonie se dirigea comme à son habitude vers le proue à tête de loup, après avoir repris son souffle et fait des étirements sur le pont. Elle sentit le vent marins arriver sur son visage à peine le pied poser sur son lieu fétiche. Elle s'assit les yeux fermées, profitant du calme qui régnait en maître sur les lieux.

C'était tellement apaisant. La blonde pourrait passer sa vie à rester là à écouter les vagues se mouvoir, à sentir le vent frai faire danser ses mèches rebelles. Elle expira et inspira lentement l'air marin, en asseyant de ne pas penser à ses côtes qui la tiraillait. Son esprit se tourna plus vers toutes les choses qui leurs restaient à voir, à découvrir.

Lorsque qu'après une bonne dizaines de minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux, elle resta figée, les prunelles écarquillées.

Pourquoi cette vue ne la mettait pas en confiance, cela aurait du être le contraire ? Elle décida que se n'était pas important et préféra, pour le moment, montrer sa trouvaille à son amie.

-Ay, viens voir, cria-t-elle dans un souffle.

...

Aydine, encore dans la salle de bain, entendit l'appelle de la blonde et curieuse se sécha en deux temps trois mouvement. Elle enfila ses vêtements habituelles et courra jusqu'à la proue. Son amie regardait au loin perplexe et elle décida de suivre son regard pour voir se qui l'intriguait à se point.

Puis elle le vit, cette grande ombre surplombant de son entièreté la mer. Elle se frotta les yeux, ne le croyant pas, enfin après sept jours de dérive, elles en trouvaient une, une île. Celle-ci était partiellement grise, peu de végétation était visible de la mer. De grand blocs s'étaler sur le surface de la terre. Sans doute des habitations, celle-ci crachées pour certaines de la fumée chimique et sans doute toxique pour les poumons.

D'ici il était difficile d'apercevoir les choses, mais Aydine remarqua tant bien que mal des tas un peu partout près des cotes.

En sortant la longue vue qu'elle portait toujours dans son long gilet noir, la brune aperçu enfin les différents tas qui l'intriguait. Des ordures, des déchets empilés partout. La fille en eu un sourire en coin, une mine au trésor se découvrait à l'horizon. Elle pourrait trouver de l'équipement, sans doute un peu abîmés, mais il suffisait juste de le retapés. La jeune fille jubilait à cette idée.

-Original comme île, déclara Eléonie

La voix de son amie, ramena Aydine à la réalité, la faisant se retourner vers elle.

-Original et génial, tu veux dire. Toutes ces ordures, vont pouvoir nous servir. T'imagine, on peut tous faire avec, je vais m'éclater ! Après, en plus d'avoir une énorme mine au trésor, l'île est habitée. Ça veut dire qu'il y a probable ce que l'on cherche, soit un log pose à acheter ou plus à voler. En gros c'est cool. Puis, il faut pas oublier, vue le style de maison on ne risque pas de tomber sur des personnes peut évoluer comme avec...bon tu m'as compris, s'exclama la brune en faisant un clin d'œil à Eléonie .Sinon tu sais où on est ou tu n'a jamais entendu parler de cet endroit avant?

Eléonie se tape le front avec sa main, montrant sa déprime évidente. Son amie ne pensait aux choses importantes qu'a la fin et même le reste de sa réflexion n'était pas normale. Qui se disait en premier, en voyant des tas d'ordures, que c'était des mines de trésors ? Sérieusement, une personne dit '' normal '' aurait plutôt fait une réflexion sur la propreté des habitants ou sur les fréquentations peu recommandables que l'on pouvait avoir avec des gens vivants ici. Décidément le brune se différencié de la norme, plus son âge avançait plus cela ce confirmé. Pour dire vrai, la blonde se faisait parfois du soucis sur son état psychologique.

Ceci passé, la blonde revint sur ça première idée, elle ne le sentait décidément pas, la brune avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de parcourir toute l'île, une aventure quoi. En gros, des ennuies supplémentaires.

-Non je ne connais pas cette île, répondit tel évitant les réflexions qui orraient mit l'autre de mauvaise humeur. Je n'en ai jamais entendue parler de toute ma petite vie. Et crois moi, il s'agit sans doute d'une ville recluse ou pas très fréquentable. Mais bon, le plus important c'est le log pose donc pas le choix, faut se bouger si on ne veux pas mourir en mer.

Elle mit sa main sur son menton et regarda tour à tour l'île au loin et son amie.

-Vue qu'elle semble habitée et que peux de personne en parle, il s'agit sûrement d'une îles peu recommandable, vue qu'à North Blue tout les marchands font de la pub pour les autres. Ce que je trouve bizarre, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Enfaîte, je pense qu'il s'agit, sans doute une île mafieuse ou sous la dictature de pirates, ayant des habitants des plus vils et infréquentables. Au moins on est sur de pas tomber sur des... Le mot s'étouffa dans la gorge de la blonde, qui souffla.

-Eh bien, El, tu réfléchie à beaucoup de truc du haut de tes 12 ans, tu sais ? Ça fait peur, parfois. fit remarquer Aydine innocemment

-Eh bien désolé, mais il le faut bien, répliqua l'autre d'un ton dur. J'ai pas vraiment le choix vu que tu fonce toujours dans le tas, sans réfléchir. Et j'en ai marre des ennuis qu'on pourrait facilement éviter. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, je te préviens directement , si tu fais la moindre casse Ay, je te trucide. Puis je te jette à la mer pour qu'au moins les poissons sois heureux, eux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que l'on s'attire des ennuies supplémentaires, donc fait moi se plaisir.

-Dis pas ça, El, c'est méchant, ricana la brune. Puis si on combat, sérieusement, de nous deux qui pourrait servir de nourriture à ses bêtes.

La brune failli s'étouffer sous le regard noir de reproche que lui assénée Eléonie. Elle avait dit cela sous le ton de l'amusement, mais n'avait sans doute pas bien choisit ses mots. Une goutte de sueur se forma sur sa nuque et glissa doucement sur sa peau blanche. L'intensité dans les prunelles de la blonde lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ses pupilles s'appareillaient plus à celle d'un animal sauvage qu'à celle d'une personne civilisée. Une petite lueur rouge, assez flippante, traversait son œil gauche pourtant d'un bleu céleste. Aydine détourna vite son regard, atténuant la pression ambiante.

-D'accord, confirma elle mécaniquement.

Lorsque son amie dévia enfin son regard pesant, la brune se remis à respirer normalement remarquant que son souffle avait était coupé. Quand avait-elle cessée de respirer ? C'était le première fois qu'Eléonie lui lançait un tel regard, glacial et bestial.

Aydine sourit de toute ses dents. Eh bien, il semblerait que l'oisillon blond pouvait sortir les griffes. C'était nouveau et intéressant.

Laissant sa curiosité sur ce que pouvait receler ce nouveau caractère jaillissant, la brune replaça son regard à coté d'elle. En premier elle ne vit rien, juste le bois du bateau. Vivement, elle se retourna vers les cabine et vit l'autre marchant plus loin.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda la brune .

-Je vais me changer. On va sans doute bientôt accoster et je te signalerais que l'eau sa mouille et que tu ma jetée à la mer, annonça -t-elle simplement, les lèvres remontaient en courbe. De plus, moi aussi j'ai de belles blessures de notre combat amical qu'il faut que je soigne, car ça me fait un mal de chien, donc je prend la salle de bain.

-Eh, attend. J'avais pas terminé.

-Bin tant pis, cela t'apprendra à dire des conneries plus grosse que toi.

Sur ses mots son amie rentra dans le bateau en ricanant, lançant en plan la brune, qui sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de se tourmenter sur ses paroles, ne s'attarda pas sur la réplique plus qu'explicite.

Lorsque que la porte claqua derrière la blonde, Aydine se retourna et scruta l'horizon de ses prunelles bleues abyssales. Son regard perçant s'arrêta de nouveau sur l'île, celle-ci l'intriguait, mais elle ne comprenais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons.

De plus, en arrivant près de la proue, elle avait sentie Eléonie tendue, la gamine avait d'ailleurs fait le frais de son humeur massacrante. Avait-elle aussi un sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de l'île, qui l'avait mise dans cette état ? La brune ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais cela n'allait pas lui faire peur. Ce serait mal la connaître. Son enthousiaste s'agrandissait en elle à chaque mètres franchis entre le bateau et l'île. Elle monta sur la proue, ouvrit les bras et huma l'air de toute ses forces.

-Allons nous amuser, souffla elle dans vent, les yeux pétillants et un fins sourires sur ses lèvres d'enfants.

* * *

 ** _Voici la fin de ce chapitre, qui doit être mon plus long pour le moment ( C'est mon plus long ! ). Les choses devraient bientôt se mettre en place dans les prochaines partis ( vous inquiétaient pas, au bout d'un moment va avoir des trucs en rapport avec l'univers ( sinon je vois pas l'intérêt )). Je me demande si quelqu'un arrivera à deviner ce qui va se passer ou juste qui elles vont rencontrer ( mystère, mystère )._**

 ** _Essayaient de trouver ça peut être cool. Sur ceux, bonne continuation._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Alors, bonjour ou bonsoir et voilà enfin le prochain chapitre et, je doit avouer, celui là m'en aura fait bavé ( j'ai cru plusieurs fois mourir ). J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ( et que vous ne mouriez pas devant les descriptions un petit peu poussées ( un chouia ))._**

 ** _J'en profite aussi pour remercier les deux Emma ( soit y a un complot, soit c'est la même personne qui s'éclate, soit les Emma vont envahir le monde )pour vos 3 review (What, 2 personnes, trois review, motivé ). Je suis content que mon histoire vous plaise pour l'instant et essayons de continuer comme ça ( l'atomotivation c'est cool )._**

 ** _Sur ceux, profitez bien de ce chapitre ( qui m'aura prit du temps, beaucoup de temps ( la joie))._**

* * *

Le regard abyssal d'Aydine observait avec insistance et envie le sol en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle patientait tant bien que mal, assise sur la rambarde du pont. Ses prunelles transparaissaient pleinement ses idées, son immédiate convoitise. La brune voulait débarquer immédiatement, sans plus attendre. Son immense impatiente créait en elle des spasmes d'excitations qui parcouraient tous son être, la faisant frisonner comme jamais et laissant un goût explosant derrières eux.

L'aventure lui susurrait à l'oreille et elle l'écoutait entièrement, voulant et espérant la rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour ressentir toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, tout les événements palpitants qui l'attendaient.

Son cerveau trépignait d'impatience, jusqu'à presque en exploser, car il le savait. Il savait qu'à quelque mètres seulement et qu'en un seul bond elle atteindrais son objectif de ses sept lassants derniers jours. L'action, l'aventure, le combat ! Qu'ici un temps, la brune pourrait se défouler en trouvant des cobayes pour ses coups frustrés par l'ennui que la mer de North Blue lui avait offert.

Cette île, peu commode il est vrai, était la récompense liée aux nombreuses prières, à la souffrance endurée. Il ne suffisait plus que de la prendre, de la savourer.

Ce constat énervait, de plus en plus, la brune qui n'avait qu'une hâte, y goutter. Partir chercher l'action dans le recoins de ses rues qu'elle apercevait déjà au loin et qui faisaient comater son cerveau impatient.

Elle aurait déjà pu être partie, s'être mise en route pour enfin faire aboutir sa maudite convoitise contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, après tant de frustrations refoulées, tant de palpitations qui parcouraient son corps.

En effet, depuis la vue de cette île, non même avant cela, depuis son petit affrontement, l'adrénaline venait de monter en flèche dans son corps, lui accentuant son désir de mettre pied à terre et la faisant vibrer de toute part. Son combat de tous à leur contre la blonde n'avait pas calmé ses ardeurs, bien au contraire, il les avaient ravivées, tel des flammes gourmandes.

Pourtant, son désir avait bon tous tenter, la brune le repoussait inlassablement, ne bougeant pas de sa place, têtue, et attendant patiemment son amie, se préparant depuis un certain temps dans la cabine.

Elle devait l'attendre, elle le savait, si elle partait maintenant, l'autre la laisserait à l'abandon, ayant eu mare de tous ses caprices et ses conneries mortelles. Et mieux ne valait pas en arriver à ce point. Surtout qu'elle avait bien failli y rester la dernière fois. La blonde était déjà sur les nerfs à propos de ce sujet et mieux ne valait pas en rajouter une couche. Ce n'est pas que la brune ne voulait pas terminer sa vie dans un tas de déchets, qui par ailleurs pouvaient tous de même s'avérer très pratiques, mais y avait mieux comme fin héroïque. Même si l'enfant se demandée si Eléonie en serait réellement capable, que se soit en cran ou en force.

C'est ainsi, qu'afin de patienter, Aydine, curieuse, laissa ses yeux scruter chaque recoins du port où elles avaient accostées quelques instants plutôt, à la recherche d'étonnement, d'un signe peu commun.

Après un bon quart d'heure, la conclusion que sans fit la gamine ne fut pas éblouissante. En effet, seul des tas d'ordures surplombaient le sol boueux ne laissant apercevoir que des objets inanimés et rien de bien vivant et passionnant, ce qui n'était point motivant pour une aventure. La fillette ne perdu pourtant pas espoir et réfléchie aux phénomènes les plus stupéfiants dans l'ensemble.

Certes, le manque d'activité était assommant en soit, mais il était aussi fabuleux. Ni marchands, ni bandits ne se présentaient comme maîtres du port, ce qui aurait dû être le contraire sur une île habitée. Ce curieux phénomène attisa un peu la surprise de la jeune fille jusque là déçue. Ayant l'habitude de l'animation, cet endroit représentait une nouveauté bien étrange pour elle.

La brune en conclut que les habitants et leur mode de vie devaient être bien intéressants à étudier. Si leur commerce différenciait déjà de se proposés chez leurs voisins, d'autres de leur coutumes seraient alors aussi différentes. Enfin, cela parut à la fillette logique, si une chose se retrouvait changé, d'autres pourrait l'être tout autant, que se soit la technologie, le trafique, la nourriture ou la simple formule de politesse.

Aydine s'imagina alors un pays ou pour se dire ''bonjour'', les habitants se mettraient, chacun leur tour, un puissant coup de poing et ou le combat et les bagarres seraient courants et étudiaient dés le plus jeune âge. Le paradis, pensa cette dernière en y rêvant sur place.

La brune ricana sur sa rambarde, même le négatif se transformait en positif à ses yeux. Il apportait une leçon supplémentaire à son cahier et lui apprenait les différentes normes selon les régions, même si elle doit bien l'avouer, c'est elle qui s'imaginait les normes des pays avant d'y avoir m'y les pieds et se trouvait ensuite dégoutté par le résultat.

En revenant à son observation, la jeune fille constata de nouveau le manque de vie évident dans ce lieu, qu'était le port. La seul chose qui donnait l'impression de ne pas être figé dans le temps était le vent qui soufflait avec intensité, tel une bourrasque, faisant voler les différents composants rassemblés dans ce lieu, ainsi que les mèches chocolatés de la gamine qui voltigeaient dans son dos. Au moins une chose restait encore, les éléments éternelles ne s'en iraient probablement jamais, affrontant ce lieu désolé de tous sons.

A part se souffle puissant, rien ne se laissait entendre, faisant régnait un silence de mort , un silence pesant, celui avant la tempête, celui qu'on ne veux pas entendre. Cette île ou en tout cas se port était lugubre, éteint, mort.

Même si cela l'étonné et la fasciné, la brune comprenait à présent le ressentiment d'Eléonie envers cet endroit funèbre, mais elle trouva que cela ne pouvait qu'être plus amusent, les découvertes ne seraient que plus palpitantes, si elles avaient bien sur, lieu d'être.

Les probables combats ne seraient que plus intenses, dangereux, provoquant une adrénaline inouïe. Aydine en baverait presque rien que d'y penser et même si leur probabilité restée minime, l'enfant préférait s'imaginer ces futures joutes passionnées.

Son regard se dirigea, par la suite, vers son trésor, ce qu'elle avait directement aperçu et qui lui donnait envie de sauter immédiatement. Cette fabuleuse mine de débris qui passait pour l'or du monde à ses yeux, au vu de ce que son cerveau s'imaginait déjà en faire.

Avec son éternel sourire figé, la brune appréhendait déjà la suite, bouillonnante sur place.

Alors qu'elle rêvait de l'avenir, un grincement strident retentit derrière elle . La porte de la cabine s'ouvrait, laissant enfin sortir la blonde, les cheveux redevenus dorés. En la voyant la brune ne fut pas étonnée de voir sa tenue particulière, ayant maintenant l'habitude.

Eléonie se montrait avec des vêtement similaires à ceux portaient avant, cependant ils paraissaient moins chaud et bien plus pratique pour se mouvoir. Elle avait un long pull gris métallique, assez long pour lui atteindre les genoux. Le cotés droit était remonté dans son panta-court sombre, laissant pendre nonchalamment le gauche jusqu'à sa hanche. La manche droite de celui-ci était remonté jusqu'au haut de son bras, laissant voir ses bandages à son poignet.

Plus haut, ses cheveux était remontés en queue de cheval sur sa tête grâce à un long rubans noir roulé plusieurs fois sur lui même, faisant apparaître un gigantesque chouchou sur le crâne doré.

Des baskets grises chaussaient ses deux pieds à la perfection et de fines chaussettes dépassaient légèrement, se laissant apercevoir.

On pouvait dire que la blonde possédait son propre style, assez distinctif par rapport aux autres. Bien sur, il y avait pire, mais celui-ci restait quand même particulier au vue de la normal, surtout avec cette obsession de toujours remonter au moins une manche, du bas ou du haut, et de bloqué un bout de tissus quelque part.

Cependant, la brune ne pouvait parler, car elle aussi possédait ses propres particularités, on ne peut le cacher. Une personne portant toujours un énorme gilet ressemblant à une salopette poussiéreuse ne pouvait pas critiquer le style d'un autre, c'est approuvé.

Ce long et fin gilet, qu'elle portait, était d'un noir profond, presque ébène, et même si certains petits trous et tâches se dissimulaient ici et là, il restait tous de même portable et sombre. Ces petites imperfections se situaient surtout vers le bas de la veste, ce qui s'expliquait par le faîte qu'elle touchait quasiment le sol en permanence à cause de sa longueur impressionnante, et que dans une course ou des bonds, effectuait par la gamine, elle le raclait entièrement. Il n'était donc pas bien pratique de le porté, étant une gêné plus qu'autre chose.

Surtout que dans les jours d'hiver ce ''manteau'' ne protégeait en rien. En effet, sa matière laissant passer le vent et ne préservait d'aucune manière contre le gèle. Juste ce gilet était une énigme, car en hiver il ne suffisait pas et en été il valait mieux se mettre en t-shirt, comme les personnes sensés. Un mystère, un réel mystère.

Ensuite, sous cette couche, non essentielle, se trouvait un débardeur blanc et un petit short bleu marine partant de son ventre, pour finir à la moitié de ses cuisses. Autant dire que cela ne cachait rien. Seul le gilet en volant pouvait à peut près dissimulait son corps d'enfant.

Pour terminer, à son cou pendait, accrochée à une ficelle, une petite pierre brillante comme le soleil. Sa couleur transparente reflétait la lumière changeante, représentant les différents rayons lumineux qui éblouissaient la gamine sous le soleil.

Ce qu'on pouvait affirmer grâce à ce constat, était que leurs tenues ou qu'elles n'étaient pas banales, enfin pour la normale, qui n'existait pas vraiment dans ce monde de fous.

Après sa douche, Eléonie avait meilleur mine qu'avant, l'eau chaude l'avait décrassé et les différentes blessures était à présent bandaient délicatement.

Maintenant qu'Aydine y pensait, cette tenue laissée apercevoir les pansements et les bandages sur le poignet droit et le mollet gauche de son amie. Ses blessures fraîches étaient laissées à la vue de tous, ce qui laissa perplexe la brune. Est-ce une bonne idée de montrer ses faiblesses ? Assurément non d'après son expérience. La brune réfléchie un moment à s'y elle devait en faire la réplique, mais décida de faire confiance à la blonde qui savait parfaitement s'occuper d'elle même.

D'ailleurs, pendant son observation, celle-ci s'était rapprochée et regardait à son tour le port silencieux.

-Accueillant, déclara-t-elle cynique.

-Ça à l'air sympa, c'est vrai, ricana la brune. Ce lieu est pratique, n'empêche. On peut y laisser le bateau sans surveillance, y a rien ici, le vide intersidérale de la moindre vie. Au moins, aucune chance de se le faire voler par un quelque cancre que se soit, c'est déjà ça de prit.

-Ne parle pas si vite, déclara l'autre. Qui sais, quels individus étranges habitent ici et nous observent tapis dans l'ombre en se moment même. Si ça se trouve un cancre, comme tu aime les appeler, se trouvent juste à quelques mètres, attendant patiemment que l'on s'éloignent, pour voler le bateau sous notre nez. Pour dire vrai, je ne préfère pas y penser vu qu'on doit le laisser ici. On a pas vraiment le choix, il n'y a pas de crypte ou de plage pour laisser l'embarcation et nous devons y aller à deux, c'est impératif, souffla dépité l'enfant.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Aydine, interloquée.

-C'est simple, tu es nul pour marchander avec les commerçants... ou qui que se soit d'ailleurs. Et je n'es pas envie qu'on se face dépouiller par le premier imbécile du coin, alors... Puis, vu que tu t'attire toujours les pires ennuies quand je te laisse seule, je ne veux pas prendre de risques supplémentèrent.

-Eh, ça veut dire quoi ça. Je sais me débrouiller, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, non plus ! Puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'attire les timbrés, c'est juste de la malchance, c'est tous.

-Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas à la poisse, c'est une superstition des plus absurdes. Si tu attire les ennuis, c'est par ce que tu les cherchent, point barre.

-N'importe quoi, généralement je ne leur fait rien, c'est eux qui attaquent et qui m'oblige à me défendre après un temps. Mourir n'est pas mon objectif, tu sais, donc je doit relever mes manches et m'y mettre aussi. Je te le dit, j'ai vraiment la poisse avec eux, rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Ouais, si tu le dit, mais tu doit quand même avouer que tu aime te battre et que ça joue, répliqua la blonde blasée. Mais bon, je m'en fiche c'est tes problèmes, de toute façon je ne changerais pas d'avis, j'y vais aussi, c'est décidé.

-Tss, fais comme tu veux, je te laisse t'occuper du logpose, si tu insiste. Je vais faire un petit tour en attendant, l'intérieur de l'île ma l'air sympa.

Alors que Aydine s'apprêtait à sauter du bateau d'un bond, une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière, la retenant sur place et l'empêchant de partir .

-Hop Hop Hop, tu crois aller où là ?

-Bah vu que tu t'occupe de tous, je comptais visiter, répondit la brune simplement en essayant de dégager son bras, en vain.

-Non mes je rêve. Je ne compte pas faire tous le sale boulot, pendant que tu nous attire les pires ennuis. Tu ne vas pas me faire faux bon, c'est moi qui te le dit. On y va à deux comme prévu, ça évitera qu'un bar soit démoli ou que se soit nous qui nous fassions démolir. La dernière fois ma suffit, j'en est ma claque de fuir à toutes jambes pour des raisons absurdes et futiles juste par ce que t'as eu l'idée de combattre un type super fort et tous cela sans aucune raisons valables.

-Eh, généralement, quand c'est moi qui entame le combat ce n'est pas pour des choses futiles ou une simple idée ayant traversé mon esprit, la plupart de temps, c'est par ce que ces débiles non pas appris la politesse. Tu sais le respect c'est important même envers des enfants. Alors les vieux chnoques qui ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières et qui prennent tous se qui bouge pour un objet je leur apprend les bases avec leur propre langage ou en leur faisant fermer leur clapet, c'est tous. Les ennuis c'est eux qui les provoquesnt en me cherchant des noises. Puis la plupart du temps, c'est pas moi qui va les voir, c'est eux qui viennent. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, j'ai la poisse avec les alcoolos et les pirates, je sais pas, je suis une sorte d'aimant pour eux. Puis, si ça te rassure, je ferais attention et j'éviterais les personnes suspectes..., à par celle qui veulent vraiment que je leur face la peau. Mais bon c'est un détail, ajouta très vite la fillette. De plus, comme tu la dis si bien tous à l'heure, je ne sais pas négocier et je ne serais pas d'une grande aide, alors... Et surtout je ne vois pas l'obligation que j'ai de venir, termina l'enfant après ça longue tirade sortis comme une fusée de sa bouche.

-Tu te fous de moi, tu en as toutes les obligations du monde, s'emporta la blonde qui était à deux doigts d'étriper son interlocutrice pour tous ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si elle n'avait pas entendu la moitié des phrases, vu leurs vitesses. Je te rappelle que si on n'a plus de logpose et qu'on se retrouve dans les emmerdes, c'est de ta faute et seulement de la tienne. Alors, tu vas me fait le plaisir de réparer les pots cassés en m'accompagnant pour chercher ce foutu moyen de navigation, afin de régler toute cette histoire qui commence vraiment à me passer par les nerfs. Crois moi, vaux mieux pas que sa me passe par les nerfs, termina la blonde d'un ton menaçant.

La brune ne répliqua plus, comprenant maintenant pourquoi elle était obligé de venir avec elle. Faut le dire, ces accusations étaient totalement justifiés.

De plus, en face d'elle, Eléonie allait recommencer à passer en mode furie tellement sa colère s'accentuait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la brune si elle prononçait les mauvais mots. La gamine se mit alors à réfléchir au pour et au contre à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Elle commença d'abord par le pour. C'est vrai, aller chercher le logpose ne lui plaisait pas, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Bien sur que non, vu qu'elle doit l'avouer, la situation était un peu de se faute et pas de celle de son amie. Donc elle avait sa part de responsabilité. De plus la colère d'Eléonie était fichtrement flippante et la brune préférait faire des emplettes plutôt que de voir débarquer le _Démon_.

Cependant, si elle allait aider son amie, elle ne pourrait pas partir à le recherche de proies ou juste combattre ce qui l'aiderait à se défouler et cela la frustrée à tel un point qu'elle s'imagina, un instant, partir en courant pour fuir les ''courses''.

La gamine, hésita un instant à répondre, ne trouvant pas un point d'accord dans son cerveau, mais sous le regard noir que lui offrait l'autre, ça décision fut vite prise.

-OK, si tu insiste, je vais t'accompagner, souffla Aydine, dépitée, devant le visage maintenant soulagé de la blonde.

-Ah ba enfin. Je t'assure c'est pénible à chaque fois de me battre pour que tu lâche. C'est toujours le même cinéma avec toi. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on peut pas te refaire et c'est bien dommage, souffla la blonde. Bon ça, au moins, c'est fait. Maintenant passons à la règle suprême. Je sais que je me répète, mais on est jamais assez trop prudent. Donc, pas de casse, si l'on peut éviter, c'est bien claire, renchérit cette dernière en fixant sa compère qui sauter à terre

-Oui, Oui, t'inquiète. Pas de casse, j'ai compris, tu me le dit à chaque fois.

-Et à chaque fois je le répète, vu que sa rentre pas dans ta cervelle de nœuds.

-T'inquiète, c'est bon. De toute façon t'es avec moi, donc ça ira. Bon, c'est pas tous ça, on y va, c'est pas que ce bateau me donne envie de me suicider, mais bon. Oh ! Ce long bâton de fer pourrait m'aider à faire mieux tenir le plafond de la cabine, termina l'enfant en se tournant vers la l'objet en question, la faisant zapper la discussion en cours.

Aydine n'écoutait encore que d'une oreille, c'était pas possible. La brune allait la tuer un jour. Eléonie se mit une main sur l'arrête du nez et ferma doucement ses yeux, pour reprendre son calme. Ça allait être long, très long pour elle. Mais pas le choix fallait trouver un logpose sinon elles seraient à la dérive et risquaient de tomber sur bien pires que cette île. L'enfant repensa subitement à leurs rencontre avec les cannibales et sentit des frissons remonter lentement son corps. Sa tache lui semblât alors obligatoire, d'une nécessite absolue. Interdiction, de revivre se traumatisme qui la suivait depuis plus d'une longue année.

Puis, à côté, un autre problème se posait, les gamines devaient refaire leur provisions si elles voulaient survivre sur l'océan. En effet, plus rien à manger et à boire dans leur cave, maintenant vide, et mieux ne valait pas mourir de faim, ce serait vraiment idiot. Alors, des courses seraient aussi les bienvenues et donc leur visite sur l'île prenait encore de l'importance.

En y repensant, le seul bon côté pour le moment que trouva l'enfant, était qu'elle venait de réussir à convaincre la brune de l'accompagner chercher cet objet qui leur attirait tous les malheur et qui, pourtant, leur était indispensable.

La blonde soupira, en pensant à tous ce qu'elle devait faire avec son imprévisible amie, tous en s'approchant du mur près de la cabine.

En y arrivant, elle y prit une corde qui traînait au sol, ce la passa au dessus de l'épaule droite, la faisant traverser son dos, puis en dessous du bras gauche, avant de refermer le tous d'un nœud serré. La fillette se pencha et ramassa ensuite son bâton blanchâtre qu'elle passa subtilement dans son dos pour qu'il reste attaché en toute circonstance. Même si elle ne se battait pas souvent, elle préférait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Ça besace finit, c'est d'une manière blasée, qu'elle se dirigea et sauta souplement sur le sol pour se rapprocher de son amie accroupit.

L'autre était entrain d'observer le bout de ferraille qui venait d'attirer son attention et le tournait dans tout les sens possibles et inimaginables pour choisir ce qu'elle en ferait. Vraiment, irrécupérable.

-Bon on y vas, lança Eléonie agaçait.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Mais avoue, c'est intéressant tous se qu'on pourrait faire avec ses détritus, des armes, des machines, même des bijoux serait possible. Fascinant !

-Je te crois, volontiers, déclara l'autre avec un ton des plus sarcastique.

-El, tu t'intéresse vraiment à rien, c'est pas marrant.

-Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui est utile et non à ce qui me fait perdre mon temps, déclara la blonde.

-Cela veut-il dire que regarder l'océan n'est pas une perte de temps, j'aurais crus le contraire, ricana sa compère.

Eléonie ne répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner.

Derrière elle, Aydine se releva et suivit la blonde en sautillant, contente de voir qu'elle arrivait encore à gagner une discutions contre son amie.

La brune répliquait toujours jusqu'à faire abandonner son interlocuteur. Elle trouvait cela plaisant de voir l'autre chercher à se débattre, à nier les faits ou le passé. Malheureusement, ce jeu trouvait constamment une fin. Que se soit comme avec la blonde qui abandonnait préférant ne pas chercher plus loin, avec une personne tellement énervé que cela ce terminer en bagarre ou avec ces personnes d'avantage malignes qui chassés le chasseur comme on disait dans certaines contrées.

Commençant le périple pour l'une et l'aventure pour l'autre, les deux amies zigzaguèrent entre les montagnes d'ordures, se rapprochant des basses rues, de moins en moins lointaines. Autour d'elles, les barres de fer rouillées, les planches de bois et les morceaux de ver laissèrent leur place aux murs sombres des bâtiments, collés les uns aux autres, ne laissant que peu de rayons lumineux se faire leur place dans le noir.

-Tout est silencieux et sombre par ici, ma parole. Je pensait que le port était le pire possible, mais semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul endroit pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, cette terre entière doit l'être, embellie la brune d'une manière neutre.

La blonde devant-elle ricana.

-Ceci n'est que le reflet du monde, tu sais. C'est son vraie côté. Cependant je dois bien avouer que c'est trop calme, beaucoup trop calme.

-Peut-être que c'est abandonné.

-Peut-être, répondit Eléonie songeuse.

-Ou ça se trouve, on va se retrouvaient dans une embuscade au coin de la rue, dit elle sans pression et avec un ton bizarrement heureux.

-Tu sais que tu fais flipper à dire ça d'une manière joyeuse, sérieux t'es bizarre Ay. Puis, je préfère la première idée, elle était plus sympa à concevoir.

-Moi je préfère la seconde, elle me branche plus.

-Tu m'étonne même plus, j'ai l'impression que le combat est devenu une drogue pour toi.

-Bah, as ton avis pourquoi je préfère la deuxième possibilité. J'aime dégommer les voyous des basses rues, mais j'ai tous de même une petites préférence pour les alcoolos des bars. Ils sont plus costaud ses bougres et ça fait de meilleurs bastons., s'exclama Aydine enthousiaste, en tapant son poings contre sa main comme déjà ou encore dedans.

-T'es grave, soupira son amie, dépité. Je devrais pas te faire confiance, on va terminer par se faire tuer un jour avec tes conneries.

-AHAHAH, j'assume ma folie combatif. Combattre, c'est la vie, surtout des personnes fortes, ça te mets d'en un état de transe incroyable et sans le remarquer tu dépasse les limites du possible.

-Ouais et j'imagine que c'est cool de voir la mort de près ou juste le sol.

-La première est sympa, tu devrais la rencontrer. Par contre le second, tu peux évite, y fait mal, répondit la brune totalement sérieuse.

La blonde se mit une tape sur le front, totalement dépitée par le caractère de la brune. Plus les années avancées, plus l'autre lui semblait inconsciente et immature sur les borts. Eléonie espérait vraiment que son amie grandisse un peu et se rende enfin compte du danger qu'elle provoquait. Heureusement, pour elles, les gamines n'avaient encore jamais rencontrées de vrais psychopathes, sinon elles seraient sans aucun doute mortes et enterrées six pieds sous terre.

La blonde avait beau tous tenter, elle ne réussissait guère à faire changer son amie. Seul un véritable traumatisme la grandirait, elle le savait. Un événement similaire au premier qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Qui l'avait fait rechercher la puissance à n'importe qu'elle prix, quitte à affronter des types de plus en plus forts, pouvant, pour certains, la tuer rien qu'avec leur petit doigt. Une chose qui avait attirer la mort, la vengeance, qui voltigeaient toutes deux autour de l'enfant, la berçant de mots sinistres, vengeurs.

Eléonie en était certaine, ce caractère suicidaire, tête de mule et combatif pourrait se retrouver contraignant à l'avenir. Il paraissait important de faire grandir Aydine, mais en avait-elle le droit ? Pouvait-elle lui donner des leçons, la réprimander ? Assurément, non ! Car, elle aussi éprouvait une haine sans pareille envers la Marine, envers ceux qui leurs ont tous prix. Elle comprenait les ressentiments de son amie, car elle aussi les avaient et elle aussi voulait leurs faire payer.

Cependant, la blonde n'avait pas tirée la recherche de puissance de cette épisode, mais plutôt une peur, la peur de perdre tous à nouveau, une peur qui l'avait rendu prudente, inadapté aux altercations inutiles. Or, si elle devait se battre, sa prudence la sauvait toujours de la mort, en lui ordonnant de ne pas poursuivre.

En regardant devant elle, la fillette laissa ses pensées partir de nouveau dans un coin de son cerveau et continua à avancer, décidée à attendre, à attendre ce que réservait leur destin.

…

Les deux amies poursuivirent leur marche dans les petites ruelles de la ville avec une attitude des plus prudentes au fil de leur lente avancée.

La brune, malgré ses sautillements joyeux qui pourraient laisser croire à une attitude sereine et décontractée, était à l'affût de la moindre ombre suspecte, du moindre bruit ou mouvement alertant l'air environnant. La fillette fouillait de la vue et de l'esprit leur environnement pour éviter toute surprise en route. Elle possédant des sens développés par rapport à sa compère et couvrir leurs arrières était devenu son job à elle.

Ainsi, cela permettait à la gamine de devenir la première ligne au combat vu qu'elle savait directement où se situait l'ennemi, ce qui la rendait amplement satisfaite.

Elle adorait créer des frictions, des bastons. Sentir son corps voler dans un champs de bataille, au milieu de tout ses hommes, de se vent de terreur ambiant. Regarder tant de haine se développer dans un seul et même point. C'était juste fascinant, fantastique. Alors, être la première à sentir, à vivre ces joutes lui apportait un bonheur unique. Cette penser fit grandement sourire la brune qui se rappela de ses dernières altercations.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses fabuleuses pensées, Aydine se retourna instinctivement vers l'arrière de la rue et analysa l'environnement tous autour d'elle à la recherche de se qui avait attiré son attention. Lorsque que ses pupilles abyssales se posèrent près de caisses de bois, elle fixa intensément l'endroit et y vit une petite ombre. L'enfant revint, doucement et avec prudence sur ses pas pour apercevoir l'objet de son mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la forme de vie, la fillette se sentit stupide, à un point qu'elle voulu plonger sa tête sous terre, tel une autruche.

Assis sur la caisse la plus haute, un chat noir comme la nuit les fixaient de ses prunelles émeraudes. A la vue du regard de l'enfant posait sur lui, l'animal sauta de la caisse en bois et s'avança lentement vers elle, miaulent apparemment content.

-Ce n'est qu'un chat Ay, ricana la blonde qui c'était arrêter un peu plus loin.

Sa voix fit revenir la brune à la réalité. Elle avait été alarmée par un simple chat, étrange. Elle avait ressenti autre chose, plus dangereux, plus malsain. Elle regarda de nouveau partout sur ses gardes. Rien, il n'y avait rien à part cette boule de poil.

-Désolé, El, fausse alerte. Repartons, en conclut la brune toujours septique.

Cependant, alors que les gamine se mirent à repartir, l'animal les suivit, retraçant leurs pas en accélérant son allure. Il ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, restant près d'elles. Il se mit alors à fortement miauler, sans doute pour attirer leur attention.

Mais que voulait cette boule de poile, à la fin ? Aydine commençait à en avoir marre, elle n'était déjà pas d'humeur.

Après un temps, sous le bruit infernal, la fillette, énervé, s'arrêta, se retourna et shoota dans la pauvre bestiole qui vola et atterrie sur ses pattes quelque mètres plus loin. Sous le regard noir que lui offrait Aydine, le chat détala apeuré par son aura.

-Pourquoi, tu as fait ça ? Ce n'était qu'un chat, questionna la blonde

-Un chat, ouais, c'est ça le problème. Il allait nous faire attirer l'attention. L'ambiance est déjà assez pesante, pas besoin d'en rajoutait avec une boule de poil noir qui te scrute de ses grands yeux dans ses ruelles sombres, ne laissant apercevoir que ses prunelles remplies de malice et qui de surplus de casse les oreilles en miaulent.

-Ah ouais quand même, je pensais pas que tu détestais à ce point les animaux.

-Mais, c'est pas ça, je te dit, se défendit la brune. Je veux juste pas avoir de problèmes à cause d'une boule de poil.

-Comme si tu essayait d'éviter les problèmes. T'es plutôt du genre à les chercher, rigola la blonde. La preuve, t'a leur tu voulait partir rencontrer de pauvres gars juste pour entamer un combat avec eux.

-Tss, de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux. En plus j'ai l'habitude de me faire discrète et pas toi alors laisse moi faire.

-Pour la discrétion tu repassera vue le nombre de fois où tu t'es faite repérer.

Aydine se rembrunit et détourna son regard, boudant. Une vrai enfant, elle ne grandira donc jamais.

Eléonie repris sa marche en rigolant, rendant furibond sa voisine. Elle était irritable, le moindre être vivants qui serait sur son chemin aller le regretter. Heureusement pour la blonde, Aydine n'avait pas décider de passer ses nerfs sur elle, enfin c'était pas non plus le moment.

-Fait pas la tête, il est vrai que je n'ai rien à dire, ce chat faisait beaucoup de bruit, c'était barbant. Puis, tu t'y connaît plus que moi sur le terrain, même si ta discrétion laisse à désirer. Tous ça pour dire que je me tiens donc à ton jugement, renchérit la gamine à la queue de cheval, sous le regard de l'autre.

La blonde n'ont plus ne changerait jamais. Derrière sa carapace se trouvait toujours la petite fille attentionnée et peureuse qu'elle avait été. Lors de leurs altercations avec des bandits, les tremblements de la blonde n'échapper pas à son amie, même si depuis peu ils avaient disparus. Pourtant, Aydine savait qu'ils étaient toujours présents, enfouis sous une couches démunie de sentiments.

Les deux gamines continuèrent leur route en silence. Au loin, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir de l'activité et des bruits étaient perceptibles. La civilisation n'était plus qu'à quelques rues, qu'à quelques pas de là.

Lorsque enfin, elles arrivèrent, les filles virent une vielle place marchande. Mais pas une qui respire le bonheur, au contraire. Elle était sombre. Des lampadaires était sur le point de tomber à tout moment, un simple coup de vent et ils s'écraseraient sur les stands.

D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient tenus par des hommes et femmes aux allures d'arnaqueurs. Ils n'y avait aucune émotions dans leurs yeux et un sourire béa se tenait sur leur bouche, ne mettant pas la potentielle clientèle en confiance.

A leurs cotés, les passants marchaient, tête basse, se dirigeant vers se qui les intéressaient, la seule raison de leurs venues dans cet endroit miteux. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des capes et des capuches, restant ainsi dans l'anonymat.

Au milieu de tout ceci, se tenait fièrement une fontaine asséchée. Celle-ci avait dû arrêter de jaillir depuis des années, au vue de la mousse séchée qui restait collée au fond du bassin. La fontaine était jaunie par le temps, sans doute la pierre avait été blanche, mais à présent plus aucunes traces de ce lointain passé ne subsistaient.

-Charmant, annonça Aydine.

Eléonie acquiesça silencieusement et imita la coutume. Elle traversa la place et ne regarda rien d'autre que ses pieds. Ses pas se dirigeaient selon le bruit ambiant, se laissant guider vers un bâtiment animé.

-Que fait tu, demanda son amie en la rejoignant expressément.

-Nous devons nous renseigner, murmura simplement la blonde, sans autres explications.

Toujours en se dirigeant grâce au sons, les deux amie arrivèrent près de l'entrée d'un bar où, à la porte, se tenaient des hommes les reluquant sans gène. Ces types puaient l'alcool à des kilomètres. Ils étaient sans aucun doute soûls, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne voyaient pas que les fillettes étaient des enfants ou bien peut-être ne sans souciaient-ils guère.

Aydine et Eléonie passèrent devant eux sans un regard, les snobant royalement. Leurs pas rapides ne laissèrent pas le temps aux hommes de se plaindre, car une seconde plus tard les amies étaient déjà dans le bâtiment, ne voulant pas être abordées par de tels énergumènes.

Cependant, les gamines en regrettèrent presque leur empressement à rentrer en ce lieu. L'intérieur était tumultueux. Les hommes s'esclaffer bruyamment, embêtant les serveuses qui passaient près d'eux. Elles étaient mal à l'aise et cela se voyait, mais aucunes répliques cinglantes ne sortaient de leurs bouches, aucunes résistances contre ces mains baladeuses.

Aydine ne supportait pas cette vue, mais quelque chose la rebutée encore plus que ce manque de respect envers les femmes, l'odeur, cette senteur nauséabonde qui parcourait l'air. Un mélange d'alcool et de sueur étouffante. Encore pire que Didrik Gloutonni et dieu sais que cela relevé de l'exploit.

La brune ne se sentait pas bien et voulut immédiatement faire demi-tour, quitte à retrouver les alcoolos de l'entrée. Elle se ferait un plaisir d'apprendre à rester sobre à ces guignols. Cependant, en voyant son amie avancer vers le bar, l'air tous aussi dégoutté que le sien, elle la rejoignis en pressant sa marche, laissant sa dernière pensée de côté.

Personne ne les avait entendu entrer tellement le bruit était assourdissant. Tant mieux, se dit la brune qui n'avait pas envie d'être proche de c'est... de c'est quoi d'ailleurs. Ces personnes n'étaient pas de simples ivrognes, mais bien des êtres ignobles aux visages d'hommes, des insectes qui n'aurait pas dû sortir des entrailles putrides de la terre.

Enfin arrivait au bar, la blonde s'assit sur un vieux tabouret abandonné, qui manquait de céder. Heureusement, la gamine n'avait pas un poids conséquent et c'était même l'inverse, ce qui ne fit que grincer le siège.

Le vieux et dodu barman se rapprocha alors rapidement de l'enfant, le visage rouge, sans doute avait-il trop chaud au vue de l'étouffement de la pièce ou alors une colère sourde venait de s'emparer de lui. La deuxième option semblait assez plausible, l'empressement qu'il utilisé pour se rapprocher des amie le démontrait amplement.

-Que faite vous ici, cet établissement n'est pas pour les mioches ! Cracha l'homme à peine arrivé auprès d'elles

Non mais c'est quoi ces manière, même pas un bonjour, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va gagner des clients, pensa la brune. Celle-ci fa y d'ailleurs, lui sauter à la gorge afin de lui apprendre les politesses, mais une main posée sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Elle regarda et vue le bras de son amie qui ne la lâcher pas, lui imposant de rester, sans rien faire.

-Je suis désolé monsieur si nous vous importunons, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Pouvait-vous nous renseigner ou nous dire ou trouver une personne apte à le faire, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Eléonie.

-Il en est hors de question, sortaient d'ici tous de suite ! Vous n'êtes pas à un guichet de tourisme !

-S'il-vous-plaît, nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps. Nous avons juste besoin d'une information, c'est vital, supplia la blonde au bord des larmes.

Le barman la toisa une seconde, tous à coup mal-à-l'aise de la situation. Regardait ces yeux gris-ciel suppliant et quasi en pleure l'avait fait craquer, ce qui lui valut un bruyant soupir.

-Vous êtes vraiment suicidaire de venir en ce lieu et même dans ce quartier, vous ne connaissez donc pas ça réputation ? Pour dire à tel point il n'est pas conseillé, je ne sais même pas combien de personne meurt dans le coin, tellement il y en a. Après tous, c'est le repaire des pires malfrats et bandits de l'île, ce n'est pas un lieu de cœur, je vous le dit, moi !Et ce n'est pas avec votre espèce de bâton en fer que vous pourriez vous défendre, il ne pourrait que de cure-dents à ces monstres, après ses mots le barman soupira de nouveau en regardants les fillettes nullement ébranlées pas ses phrases. Tss, j'imagine qu'une bonne raison doit vous pousser à venir ici ? Sinon, vous êtes réellement suicidaire. N'empêche vous n'auriez pas du vous aventurer si loin, c'est dangereux surtout pour des enfants. Bon, je pense que si vous repartez vite, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes et vu que vous ne semblaient pas vouloir partir je vais vous accorder un temps. Alors, que voulez vous savoir, chers demoiselles ?

Son ton de voix avait changé du tout au tout, devenant calme et quasi insonore. La blonde sourit sous le regard étonné de son amie.

Malgré que le barman venaient de les traiter d'enfants, la brune desserra son poing et perdit son idée de le tuer sur place. Cet homme possédait un semblant de politesse et cela suffit à la calmer. De plus, Eléonie semblait avoir la situation en main, autant la laisser faire, se dit l'enfant..

-Merci et désolé de vous importuné.

-Ce n'est rien, déclara leur interlocuteur. Mais dépêchez vous ou je vous sort d'ici d'un coup de pieds et croyez moi, je n'aurais aucun regret à le faire.

-Hahaha, je vois. Si on peut éviter cette situation ce ne serait pas plus mal. Bon, Eh bien..., nous aimerions savoir si vous connaissait une boutique, ou une personne qui vendrait des moyen de navigation, comme des logposes, par exemple.

-Des moyens de navigations. Hmmm..., c'est plutôt rare ici, surtout par rapport aux îles voisines. Nous avons tellement de pirates qui viennent ou partent de l'île que quasiment plus personne n'en possède, rupture de stock enfaîte ou juste simple vole. Mais pourquoi vous y intéressez vous, surtout vue votre âge ?

\- C'est pour un ami, s'empressa de déclarer la blonde.

Le barman la toisa un peu, puis se mit à rigoler, prit d'un fout rire inarrêtable.

-Et pour un ami, vous venez ici, dans l'un des pires endroits de la ville et avec pour seul défense un cure-dents, ricana le vieil homme. Soit vous êtes vraiment fidèle envers cette personne et donc bien suicidaire, soit vous foutaient littéralement de moi. Vous savez, malgré mon apparence je ne suis pas un pur idiot. Alors je répète ma question et répondaient y vraiment cette fois. Que voulaient vous ?!

-Je ne me permettrais de vous mentir, je vous l'assure, ceci est bien la vérité. Un de nos ami et gravement malade. Il existe un traitement pour le sauver mais il ne se trouve que sur une île bien particulière, nous devons l'y amenait coûte que coûte ou il... il mourra., déclara-t-elle en laissant coulé une goutte d'eau de son œil. Alors oui, nous sommes venues ici, dans cet endroit maudit où se trouve des êtres ignobles et cela pour nous renseigner, nous n'avons pas le choix, répliqua durement Eléonie. Nous ne pourront jamais atteindre destination sans moyen de navigation. Alors traitait nous de suicidaire si vous le voulez, mais tous cela est la vérité et juste la vérité.

-Si ce que vous me dites est bien vrai, pourquoi ne pas essayer de vous faire enrôler dans un bateau marchand ou pirate ? Ce serais plus pratique et moins embêtant pour vous.

-Vous ne voyez vraiment dans un bateau pirate. Nous, deux petites et frêles jeunes filles, nous risquons juste de terminer en esclaves ou en chaire à canon. Ne jamais donner sa confiance à un pirate, c'est une règle d'or pour rester en vie. Et en ce qui concerne les marchands, non merci, c'est bien trop dangereux dans le coin. Trop de navire se font attaquer et piller. Je ne parle même pas de se qui arrive aux équipages.

-Vous vous êtes déjà renseigné, à ce que je vois.

-Bien entendu qu'on y à déjà pensée, répliqua Eléonie un peu surprise d'avoir dit une vérité, au vu du manque de vie qu'elle avait remarquer sur l'océan. Si nous cherchons à voyager seules, c'est que c'est tous se qu'on a trouvées, ce n'est pas simplement par envie de mourir. Alors s'il-vous-plaît aidez nous, nous n'avons pas d'autre chance. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a su nous aider. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes arrivait ici, dans se bar rempli de bandits et voyous en tous genre, dangereux ou non. J'y est longuement réfléchi et ça nous as mené en ce lieu, dans votre établissement.

Sa facilité à mentir était ahurissante. Elle jouait tellement bien la comédie, qu'on aurait dit la pure vérité. Aydine regardait l'échange, sans rien dire. En même temps, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle laissait son amie parler, elle qui s'en sortait si bien, et pendant se temps, la brune se concentrait sur la tension ambiante.

Des regards s'étaient posés sur eux, un peu après que son amie et entamée la discutions. La brune n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il venaient et scrutait silencieusement le bar, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

En face des gamines, la gérant n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, il déglutissait à vue d'œil.

-Je pourrais peut être vous aide, car je connais quelqu'un ou plutôt des rumeurs, mais...

-S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en prie

Le barman mit sa main sur sa barbe, réfléchissant. La blonde, en face de lui sanglotait et allait partir en fontaine dans quelques instants. Il se gratta le tête et soupira ce décidant à parler.

-Je crois, qu'au Sud de l'île, il y a une boutique qui vous conviendrez, mais...

-Mais ? demanda la blonde avec une lueur d'espoir.

-C'est compliqué, on dit que son vendeur n'est pas toujours présent et... comment dire...il choisit sa clientèle. Quand quelqu'un ne lui plaît pas, il le fait, , euh...disparaître, on ne les retrouve plus, révéla l'homme. Puis, cet endroit est plus décrit comme une rumeur que comme une réalité. En même temps peut de personne peuvent véritablement en parler, car ceux qui partent à sa recherche n'en reviennent jamais.

Les fillettes eurent une sueur froide, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Définitivement, charmante cette île.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre, qui est sur d'être réelle et non-mortelle, demanda Aydine qui semblait s'être réveillée de sa léthargie.

-Pas à ma connaissance, vous pourriez sans doute trouver des moyens de navigations dans le marcher noir qui se trouve sous terre, mais celui-ci et cent fois plus dangereux. Ce n'est pas un endroit à conseiller. Tous comme l'autre d'ailleurs.

-Je vois, pensa à haute voix Eléonie, qui s'étonna de la présence d'un marché noir dans un tel endroit. Et comment se nomme cette établissement ?

-Attendez, malgré ce que je viens de vous expliquer vous contez le chercher. Vous avez l'air d'espéré, mais n'allait pas là bas sans y avoir bien réfléchie, ce type est un vrai diable, vous savez. Vous ne risquez juste que de mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances.

-Oui, mais alors pourquoi nous en avoir parlez ?

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas ça m'es passé par la tête. Cependant, je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller, ce serait, sans aucun doute, mortel.

Le barbu se crispa derrière le comptoir. Sa terreur envers cet endroit était parfaitement visible sous ses petits tremblements qui apparaissaient de temps à autre.

-Pas vraiment le choix, soupirèrent les amies d'une même voix, après un temps.

Le visage d'ange de la blonde devint sérieux et elle plongea son regard gris dans celui marron caramel de son interlocuteur qui la regardait tel un extraterrestre.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, dit elle d'une voix sévère qui fit frissonner le vieux, avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Euh, on le nomme, _La... La cabane aux damnés,_ révéla le barman quelque peu terrifié par l'intensité des pupilles devant lui _._

 _-L a cabane aux damnés ,_ je vois, original et charmant, comme le reste de l'île, d'ailleurs. Don si j'ai bien compris cette fameuse boutique se trouve au Sud, bah on se dirigera avec le soleil. Sur ceux, je vous remercie bien cher monsieur et je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, termina Eléonie en sautant de son perchoir, laissant pantois le vieil homme. Excuser nous de vous avoir importuné.

A côtés d'elle, la brune fixait le barman, tel un animal près à dévorer sa proie, ce qui le fit reculé jusqu'au mur. La brune rigola alors de ça réaction.

-Alors, El, si j'ai bien compris on part à la chasse aux boutiques mangeuses de cadavres, ricana Aydine.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Ay. Vraiment pas drôle

-Oh, tu n'a pas d'humour.

-Non, je n'est pas l'humour noir et tu m'en excusera, mais tous ce qui touchent à la mort n'est pas mon plaisir. Sur ceux, partons, je n'aime pas ce ce bar, il me donne des frissons.

-Tu as raison, allons-y. L'ambiance est bien trop pesante ici.

Les deux gamines se retournèrent et marchèrent avec empressement vers la sortie, la libération. L'ambiance du bar était devenu insupportable pour les deux et elles ne voulaient qu'une chose, partir et le plus vite possible pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Des regards curieux les toisaient, les rendant mal-à-l'aise.

Eléonie jusque là sereine, avait du mal à gardait les yeux relevés. Ce n'était vraiment pas son élément. Elle pouvait se cacher derrière un masque incassable, mais pas éternellement.

Soudain, derrière elle, un bruit sourd retentit dans l'établissement, laissant le calme tomber. Eléonie ne voulait pas se retourner, appréhendant ce qu'il c'était produit. Le silence environnant ne disait rien qui vaille et l'expression qu'arboraient les hommes autour d'elle n'était pas rassurante. Un air mi-choqué, mi-énervé se répandait sur les visages.

-Non, mais ça va pas, cria Aydine, derrière la blonde.

Celle-ci se décida enfin à se retourner et vit l'horreur. Elle avait pas fait ça. Devant elle, Eléonie voyait son amie debout, la main tendue vers l'avant, les joues écarlates, le souffle court et le regard rageur portait vers une table fracassait en deux. Entre cette dite table se trouvait un homme peu ragoutant, faut l'avouer, qui empestait l'alcool jusqu'ici. Ses yeux étaient blancs, laissant ses pupilles interdites. Une marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue, visible à qui voulait la voir.

La blonde comprit instantanément la scène qui c'était jouée dans son dos. Cette homme un peu trop soul, avait dû posait sa main ou il ne fallait pas sur le corps d'Aydine, la prenant sans doute pour une serveuse, et celle-ci, suivant son instinct et son envie de mettre en pièce quelque chose, lui avait mit un coup ou une claque monumentale, l'envoyant valser sur la table qui céda sous son poids conséquent, le faisant tomber et se cogner la tête. De se fait, il fut assommé et les pirates et habitués du bar avaient tournés leur regard vers la scène, laissant la pièce d'en un silence de mort.

Super et voilà les emmerdes qui commencent, pensa la blonde. Un long et bruyant soupire sortit de ses lèvres jusque là sellaient, pendant que sa main se dirigée vers son crâne qui commençait à tourner. Elle qui voulait partir vite et éviter toute situation compliquée, c'était foutu. Enfin, elle avait l'habitude, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, la brune abusait, vraiment.

Ce réveillant d'une sorte de longue léthargie, les compagnons de l'homme à terre se levèrent et s'approchèrent dangereusement des deux fillettes.

-Tu vas le payer, cracha l'un d'eux hargneusement.

Avant que le propriétaire de l'établissement n'arrive ou que quiconque n'intervienne, Aydine se jeta sur l'homme, tel une folle, en lui assénant une droite d'on il se souviendrait.

Leurs deux corps tombèrent violemment au sol d'en un fracas monumentale. La brune mit tous son poids sur l'individu, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer. Elle leva son bras et le fit tomber sur la tête de l'homme. En rythme elle alternait ses poings qui défiguré l'ivrogne. Celui-ci gémissait de douleur, du sang gicler formant une marre rougeâtre sous lui. Puis lorsque l'autre eu enfin tourné de l'œil, Aydine se releva doucement, en ricanant faiblement. Une expression démente avait pris place sur son visage d'enfant.

Et voilà, elle avait craqué, la blonde était sur qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à tenir. Les sept jours en mer, à ne rien faire, n'avaient non plus pas aidés. La brune venait de signer un bon pour des punching-balls à volonté.

Au moins, un ivrogne ne sait pas se battre, c'est bien connue, donc la brune n'avait pas grand chose à craindre, relativisa Eléonie.

Autours d'elles, tous les clients était abasourdis, certain fulminés de rage, tandis que d'autre rigolaient à la vue offerte ou encore tremblaient devant tant de violence, de plaisir sadique.

-Amusons nous, déclara la brune en riant.

A cette phrase, l'assemblée autour d'elle cria et se déchaîna, créant une bataille générale. De partout, des gémissements fusaient, des coups volaient et atterrissaient où ils le voulaient. Des personnes traversaient d'un bout à l'autre la pièce, atterrissant généralement dans les murs, laissant ainsi une trace de leur passage. D'autres fracassaient les meubles, les verres et tous objets leurs passant sous la main. Des bêtes sauvages, c'était le seul terme pouvant les définir.

De son côté, Aydine s'éclatait clairement. Depuis son débarquement sur l'île, elle se sentait irritable, une colère sourde grandissait en elle. Cette petite baston tombait à pique pour faire retomber cette envie. De plus les hommes de se bar ne semblaient pas forcement fort et les rares l'étant avaient bien trop bues. Elle ne risquait pas de mourir et c'était un bon début. Après tout, tous le monde sais qu'un Homme bourré et un Homme faible, c'est véridique.

Enchaînant les parades et les assauts, la brune faisait tomber chaque ennemi en face d'elle, comme de vulgaires mouches. Elle effectuait des sauts pour éviter les coups et par la suite se jeter sur l'assaillant qui se retrouver au sol à se débattre face à ce démon miniature. Elle le frapper jusqu'à évanouissement avant de se relever et de recommencer avec le suivant. Sa petite taille l'avantagé beaucoup. Elle se faufilait aisément entre les jambes des géants, ce qui lui permettait d'esquiver les coups et de prendre pas surprise ses pauvres cibles.

Après un bon quart d'heure de baston, il ne resta bientôt plus que certaines personnes toujours éveillés. Les serveuses et le barman qui se planquaient derrière le bar, depuis le début des hostilités. Ils tremblaient et ne causaient aucun danger, en tout cas pas immédiat.

Plus loin, Eléonie s'était mit dans un coin pour éviter toute bagarre comme à son habitude. Elle ne semblait pas alaise, en même temps elle n'aimait pas se battre. Puis l'enfant ne comprenait pas le plaisir que pouvait ressentir son amie à dégommer ses pauvres ivrognes.

Ensuite, au milieu du massacre, Aydine arborait son éternel sourire et faisait face au dernier des hommes debout. Il était recouvert d'une longue cape brune qui cachait son visage à tous. Sa carrure était peu développé et sa taille était vraiment petite, sûrement un nain. Cependant, malgré sa taille plus que naine, celui-ci avait dégommait la plupart des ivrognes à lui seul. Il semblait sobre et n'avait aucune blessure visible, contrairement à Aydine et ses différentes éraflures s'étant rajouté à celle d'avant qui la tiraillaient de nouveau, l'empêchant de bien se mouvoir.

La brune le toisé du regard, curieuse. Cet homme semblait différent, il dégager une odeur qu'aucune autre personne dans cette pièce ne dégagé. Une odeur fraîche qui n'avait aucune place d'en un endroit tel que celui-ci. Elle huma l'air pour déchiffrer le parfum.

Derrière sa capuche l'individu ricana, sa voix était douce, aigu. Une femme ? Ne laissant pas le temps à Aydine de la questionnait, elle courut à la porte et sortis en un bond, laissant pantoise la gamine qui vit rouge. Attend, ce type l'avait laissé en place, comme si elle ne méritée pas de le combattre, qu'elle était faible. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là, pensa la gamine énervé par cette attitude.

La brune se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, une seule idée en tête. Il va me le payer ce nain. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva quasiment à la porte, son avancée fut stoppée par un bras.

-Laisse le, Ay. Tu en as déjà assez fait, affirma la blonde d'un ton plein de reproche.

-Oh que non, celui là je vais me le faire.

-On as pas le temps, cette île est dangereuse, je le sens. Je t'avait dit de ne pas faire de casse, maintenant c'est trop tard, on doit se dépêcher.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser me ridiculiser comme cela, je te promet qu'il va morfler et rien ne peut m'en empêcher

La brune se dégagea de l'emprise de son amie avec force, faisant reculer l'autre, et sortit en courant pour rattraper l'impoli.

Eléonie serra ses poings et soupira bruyamment, elle avait envie de la trucider, de lui foutre une bonne tarte, malheureusement, elle le savait, rien ne raisonnerais Aydine dans cette état. La force ne semblait pas non plus être une bonne solution, au vu de ses blessures lui faisant encore mal. En gros, elle devait se débrouiller, ni plus ni moins.

Dépitée, la gamine se dirigea vers le bar où se cachaient toujours le personnel.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous, s'expliqua la blonde en baissant la tête. Mon amie possède le sang chaud et c'est compliqué de faire en sorte qu'elle soit calme.

Sous les excuses, le vieil homme sortit de sa cachette. Il essuya son costumes et commença à faire la vaisselle. A ses cotés, les serveuses se levèrent et prirent des ballets pour faire le ménage sous le regard étonnée de la fillette.

-Nous avons l'habitude, répondit le barmen à la question silencieuse. Cela arrive plutôt souvent, on n'y peut rien. Après tous ce sont des pirates et des bandits, alors que se soit ton amie qui a commencé ou eux cela revient au même, il y aurait bagarre.

-Je voie, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Acceptez mes plus plates excuses, Monsieur.

-Ne t'excuse pas, vraiment. Si ça n'avait pas était elle, ça aurait était un autre et puis ne soit pas trop sévère envers ton amie. Ce n'est pas plaisant de se faire peloter par un homme bourré, railla le vieux barbu, un sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde le regarda un instant, étonné par sa réponse, cette homme est bizarre, pensa alors la gamine.

Puis décidant qu'il était temps, elle laissa ses pensées de côté et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Cependant quand elle arriva au pas de la porte, le vieux barbu l'interpella.

-Attendez, puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ? Que je sois sur que la prochaine fois que voie une personne vous ressemblant se soit bien vous. Je préparerais alors les ballets et les chiffons à l'avance.

Elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte et depuis bien longtemps offrit un énorme sourire à une personne.

-Je me nomme Thilleli D. Eléonie, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur.

Dans un bruit sourd, le battant de la porte se referma sur la blonde, abandonnant les serveuses et le propriétaire.

-Une D un.

A ça phrase, la barman rigola derrière son bar, ses deux gamines étaient particulières, rien as prouvait la dessus. Quelque chose chez elles avait titillé le vieil homme lorsqu'elles lui avaient posé toutes ses questions tout à l'heure.

Il doit bien l'avouer, cachaient leurs visages, lui aurait fait croire parler à des adultes et non à des enfants, malgré le timbre de voix très aigu à n'en pas dire. Cette maturité précoce s'associait à leurs regards particuliers. Bestial, perturbants, engouffrant leurs interlocuteurs dans les Abymes les plus profonds et sombres.

La barman eu un frisson et une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa tempe en y repensant. Effrayante, elles étaient effrayante voici le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Pourtant, seule le brune avait l'air d'apprécier la violence et le combat comme tout autre démon humain, mais la blonde, Eléonie D Thilleli en quoi lui faisait-elle peur. A part le D dans son nom elle n'avait rien de bien démoniaque

Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconter son problèmes elle avait parue faible. Comme un oisillon ayant était arraché à son nid par la force et se retrouvant seul face aux monde réel, aux prédateurs. Alors, pourquoi ?

Et, il y avait encore autre chose qui lui tournait en tête depuis qu'il les avaient vu rentrer dans son bar, mais l'homme n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus

Soudain, tous en continuant à faire sa vaisselle, un flash intervint alors dans son esprit concernant les deux gamines. Le vieil homme, perturbé, se pressa vers un grand tableau collé au mur et l'observa de fond en comble jusqu'à arrêter son regard sur un endroit bien précis qu'il scruta un moment.

-Non, termina par dire le barman, un regard terrifié sur le visage et s'éloignant de ce que lui offrait son regard. Eh bien, à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le nom qui fait la personne, termina mystérieusement l'homme.

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà enfin à la fin de ce chapitre. Si vous voyez se message c'est que vous n'avez pas abandonné ( ou que vous êtes juste encore en vie ).**_

 ** _J'espère vous poster la suite bientôt avec la folle petite Aydine, ainsi que la pauvre Eléonie. Au plaisir de vous revoir la prochaine fois, bonne soirée ou bonne journée._**


End file.
